


Ivy

by dreamwalking78



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 13 chapters because taylor swift, F/F, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, SMUT WARNING IN FULL EFFECT, a bit of a nod to sweet home alabama movie, also a nod to schitts creek and my wifes obsession with it, also i'm not a swiftie but she has some good songs, for once curtis is alive, nothing that wasn't mentioned in the show, playlist locked and loaded, that should cover the dark stuff, this is the longest au i've ever written, trigger warnings will be posted in chapter notes, you'd be more shocked if it wasn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Waverly Earp returns home for her dream wedding. Well almost her dream wedding, but that was another time. One she's going to keep guarded. A little meddling starts to unravel her past and the story hidden from everyone else.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 98
Kudos: 187





	1. Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> By a margin of one vote, the first chapter of this fic is posted tonight. I debated letting us live in the glory that was the trailer for today, but a deal is a deal. Welcome to the world of Ivy. This is the longest AU I have ever written. It is based off an idea I had when the Speak Now album came out. Long before I wrote Wayhaught, this existed as an original story with different characters. I kept the general premise, but add so much more. In 18 days I took this from an inkling to full blown AU. There are so many lyrics referenced in this I had to make a playlist just to remember. 
> 
> You will have two original characters you will meet in chapter 4. Prudence is the result of my wife binging Schitt's Creek. She is season one Moira Rose in attitude. She unlike the aforementioned, does not have a change. You will also meet Vera Hardy. She is Prudence's sister and a thorn in her side. She is everything I hope to be at some point. I hope you love her as well. 
> 
> I will warn you, things in this world seem simple, when in fact they are more complicated than anyone realizes. It takes them both facing everything from the past to find their love story.
> 
> So let’s get the thanks in order here. Thank you to FaithSky for always being there when I get a wild hair to let loose on a story. I know TS is not your thing, so it means more to me that you trudged through it anyways. To iamthegaynerd, thank you for taking the time to look over this as well. I was incredibly paranoid I had missed a plothole. Having three sets of eyes helped.
> 
> Last, but most importantly, thanks to my incredible wife. She put up with me binge writing for eighteen days and didn’t kill me when I’d pop on my headphones and ignore the rest of the world. Then she was gracious enough to read over it for me.
> 
> For those looking for the songs that inspired this fic or just some background music while reading it, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UPvL9lAV5eLCFGDxH8Hjz?si=pzPUMfbkQ0qzyHDr6Kf10g). 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.

_ Someday when you leave me _

_ I bet these memories _

_Follow you around_ \- Nicole

“Come on, I want to show you a place.”    
  
Nicole held her hand out, an infectious smile spread across her face. She watched as Waverly’s cheeks flushed pink. A voice whispering Nicole’s deepest desires as her heart stuttered at the possibility that Waverly liked her as more than a friend too.    
  
“It’s going to take a minute for us to get there, but the view, Waves, but it’s worth it. I just need you to trust me.”   
  
Waverly placed her hand into Nicole’s. A warmth spread from those tiny fingers through her body causing the adrenaline rush to leave her warmer than usual. It would be easy enough to shed her red buffalo plaid flannel shirt once they reached their destination. Then she’d be left in just a white t-shirt, which suited her just fine.    
  
“I do, Nicole. Trust you that is.”    
  
Waverly’s voice was softer than it had been, warmer. It was a liquid flow of honey coating over Nicole, calming her shaky nerves until they were at ease. Nicole flicked the light on, leading them away from the overlook where so many others would spend their time watching the town below. She turned to look behind her making sure Waverly still following, still trusting. She found a warm smile and a second hand clasping onto hers. They turned down between two trees, their trunks almost touching, climbing over the underbrush until they reached the crevice Nicole had been leading them towards, formed by two rocks that had fallen years ago. Leaning against one another unmoving for centuries. The base was a much larger, solid boulder supported by the mountain. The weight of the other two rocks holding it firmly in place. Nicole started to work her way through the crack turning to catch a glimpse of concern on Waverly’s face.    
  
“I promise Waves, there’s more room on the other side. It just looks daunting right now. Once we’re through this rough area, things will be fine on the other side and you’ll be happy you made it through.”   
  
Waverly looked up at the sky as the clouds began to lose their color. Night was starting to approach and though Nicole’s light had led the way, Waverly found herself afraid until she reached her hand out again resting into Nicole’s.    
  
“Take me there.”    
  
With that Nicole pulled her forward, her body pressing flush against Waverly’s ensuring she didn’t fall while following the narrow path. It was roughly three feet to the other side, but when Waverly ducked into the crevice, the remaining light cut off from her, she couldn’t help but shudder. Nicole wrapped her arms around her, guiding her until she could stand again.    
  
Waverly took her first step onto the rock as the sun dropped below the horizon draining the previously vibrantly colored clouds of their color. A navy velvet began to paint the sky as the little town below started to illuminate. She could see the lights of the gas station on the outskirts,easily identify Main Street by the glow of peach colored lights lining it. She could see the neon glow in the distance of Pussy Willows and the soft lights lining the roof of Shorty’s. She stepped forward, stopping to check her footing before continuing out to take in more of the view.    
  
Nicole stood back watching in wonder as Waverly absorbed the view she normally reserved for herself. When she found this spot, Nicole swore it would only ever be hers. Now she was here, offering it to someone who meant everything to her. Someone she wanted as more than a friend but had been too afraid to say anything. Someone who had turned to stare at Nicole with stars in her eyes and a smile crossing her face.    
  
“Nicole, it’s beautiful.”    
  
“Yes, the view is.”   


Nicole’s eyes had not wondered from Waverly once. She knows the other view. This one is one she wants to stay lost in. Waverly’s blush is fairly hidden by the lack of light, but Nicole sees it. Sees the way those hazel eyes dart away before returning to hers with something flickering. A small flame that she feels returned in her own soul. She knows what she wants, but instead offers the explanation of why here, tonight.   
  
“It’s the place I run to when I need to clear my head and be away from the world. You can sit down here for hours. You can hear anyone at the overlook, but they can’t see you. It’s solitude when you need it. Comforting even. When you came to me earlier today saying you needed a distraction, this was one of the places I thought of, but you seemed to want something more lively. So I saved it, until now.”   
  
Waverly walked back to Nicole smiling, her arms crossed as one hand rubbed her bare arm. The tank top had felt wonderful as they rode in her Jeep with the top off throughout the day, but now as the evening took on a new chill, she found herself needing a little more. As if on instinct, Nicole rolled her shoulders back, shedding the warm flannel shirt she had grabbed as they had left her house. Waverly had declined to grab an extra shirt. A decision she still did not regret as the warm flannel covered her shoulders. She snuggled into the scent of vanilla dipped donuts as Nicole wrapped it fully around her. Her arms embraced Waverly as she worked to make sure the shirt wasn’t hung on anything and kept Waverly warm.   
  
“You always just know what I need don’t you?”    
  
Waverly asked, a smirk starting to cross her features. She wanted more. Something she had sensed throughout the day Nicole wanted as well. It had been the perfect day of just being in each other’s company through back roads and dusty trails. Stopping at the stonehouse to cool off in its shadow. Nicole indulging her as she quoted Shakespeare from the broken second floor window.

But now. Now Nicole was offering a piece of herself to Waverly. A precious spot she had hidden from the world. In return, Waverly wanted to show her exactly what Nicole meant to her.    
  
She turned in those arms, her hands leading Nicole’s down to her hips where she held them before reaching up. Her arms circled Nicole’s neck watching as a breath caught in her throat. No doubt she wanted this as well. Waverly pushed up, her eyes fascinated by Nicole’s lips. A tongue darted out wetting those lips as she closed in. She felt Nicole lean down, a magical pull between them bringing together two scared people wanting the same thing.    
  
As their lips touched, Waverly pulled against Nicole’s neck begging her not to stop. Nicole’s hand moved to the small of her back bringing their bodies flush to each other. Nicole pulled back causing a small whimper until she sat down on the rock. She took Waverly’s hand pulling her down into her lap. Their lips connected once again.   
  
“It’s a lot safer this way.” Nicole whispered into the kiss. Waverly understood, between the wind and the kiss causing her knees to weaken, sitting was definitely the smarter option. She nuzzled into Nicole’s chest, her head resting right below her chin absorbing the warmth radiated. Nicole wrapped her arms around her dropping light kisses to her hair.    
  
“Fear is a powerful thing. It can stop you from pushing through to find the beauty on the other side.”    
  
Nicole whispered the words as a light kiss hit right above Waverly’s ear. “Thank you for trusting me to keep you safe.”   
  
Waverly giggled the words tickling against the shell of her ear. “Thank you for always pushing me to see the beauty on the other side.”

\------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Two years later...

Waverly walked down the familiar sidewalk in front of the library where she had spent most of her time growing up. Always a bookworm, always studying. She smiled at the bottom of the steps seeing that luckily, like most of town, this building had not changed. She walked into the reception area pausing to wave at her former high school teacher. She approached the old wooden desk with a determined smile on her face.    
  
The woman in her fifties turned around to ask, “Can I help you?”    
  
Waverly waited, a smile plastered on her face until the woman turned, adjusting her glasses to fully face her. “Waverly?”   
  
At this acknowledgement, Waverly bounced a little on her heels excited that one of the people she still remembered fondly from Purgatory had not forgotten her. “Yes Mrs. Shaw it’s me.”   
  
“I never thought I’d see you come back through those doors again. What brings you here? Family visit?”   
  
Waverly took a gulp and nodded, “You could say that. I’m getting married at the chapel just outside the pine barrens in the next two weeks. I wanted to hand deliver your invitation.”   
  
“Oh honey that’s so sweet. Who’s the lucky person?”   
  
“James Hardy, well he goes by Champ.”   
  
The older woman’s face dropped, the surprise morphing into disappointment. A moment of uncertainty filled the space between them elongating the seconds of silence into an infinite moment Waverly had not come there expecting.    
  
“Well.” The woman’s face was quickly schooled back to a warm smile, her eyes searching Waverly’s as she continued. “Mr. Hardy is a very lucky young man. I seem to have heard that name before, but not locally.”   
  
Waverly smiled, “Definitely not local. His family owns and operates a vineyard. It’s a small operation started by his grandfather Herb.”   
  
“Ah yes, I’ve read about his family in the social news of the Ontario papers. Such a striking young man.” The older woman’s eyes wandered off again focusing on something in the distance, just behind Waverly. Just outside the glass doors. Her mouth parted just slightly before she turned back to Waverly once more. “I will make sure to mark my calendar to be there for the event. I wouldn’t dare miss the wedding of the only person who spent as much time here as I have.”   
  
Waverly let out a small laugh as her eyes darted around the room. The old books had been her friends while learning new languages or researching family history. It had been her place of solace away from home when things were too much. Her eyes landed on a table in the back. The light from the window illuminated the dark wood causing it to shine a lighter color as if new. A memory started in her mind of sitting at that very table, studying. The chair in front of her occupied. She shook her head, quickly erasing the thought process to something else completely. “This always was a home away from home. Thank you for always opening the doors even when they weren’t supposed to be.”   
  
Mrs. Shaw simply nodded. “Everyone needs some peace and quiet. Everyone needs a safe place to run to Waverly.”

As Waverly walked out the door, Mrs. Shaw took in a deep breath before releasing it in a long stream of air. She looked down at the invitation, opening it to the perfectly swirled gold lettering. She read the names again. James Hardy. The party animal of Ontario caught with numerous flings and accused of squandering a chunk of his family’s wealth before he was cut off. The basic sum of it, or at least according to the papers, had been grow up or never see another dime. Mrs. Shaw wondered if Waverly had any clue what she was up against or more importantly, why a playboy like him?    
  
She glanced back out the same door she had just seen the flash of red pass by. The flash she almost instinctively thought would walk through those same doors Waverly had just entered. Just like she had years before. Instead, as it had been the last two years, Nicole had just walked on by. She had hoped she stalled Waverly long enough to give her a head start. That type of fight would have been deafening and though she had been a stickler for quiet her entire life, Mrs. Shaw would have let that one play out. It was long overdue.   
  


\----------------------------------------------   
  
With the last hand delivered invitation finished, Waverly decided to head back to the hotel where she was finishing the preparations for the arrival of Champ’s family. There had been a lot of ideas in the beginning of where to have the ceremony. The original was at the vineyard where Champ’s parents had said their vows. It was quickly shot down by Champ himself. He didn’t want to repeat someone else’s day. Especially not the people who had withdrawn his allowance. 

When his mother gently suggested somewhere in Purgatory, Waverly’s mind had first went to Gus and Curtis’s ranch. The place she would spend spring out in the fields with flowers blooming all around her. The smell of impending rain chasing her back inside. Her feet hitting the clay until she reached the back porch. Curtis would always be right behind her heading in from whatever field he had spent the day working in. If not the field, she’d hear the garden gate creak as he left behind his prize winning tomatoes for their natural watering. It was where she had planned to have her dream wedding. 

Every time she had tried to picture the two of them there in front of family and friends, she couldn’t. The image, blurry, wouldn’t clear up in her mind. So instead she remembered the historic church in the pine barrens. It wasn’t perfect, but at least it reflected her love for history and delighted Champ’s family.    
  
“We have the third floor completely booked for Mr. Hardy’s family.” Robin, one of her friends from high school quietly murmured as he continued typing. Waverly smiled watching his brow furrow as he continued glancing at the list and back to the screen. “Just to make sure I need to put his aunt at one end of the hall away from his mother correct?”    
  
Waverly laughed, “Yes. They love each other dearly, but also can’t agree on anything. The closer their proximity to each other, the more fighting the rest of us will hear.”   
  
Robin smiled back, “Yep I know what that’s like.”    
  
“Guessing this is not your first time dealing with family drama.”   
  
“Not at all. Since this place was bought and refurbished, we’ve become a bit of a tourist destination to escape for family gatherings, meetings, you name it. For whatever odd reason, people like the idea of being away from everything they know to come here for a weekend or week depending. Being the manager, means dealing with every little situation that could arise. From forgotten toothbrushes to new room arrangements due to breakups.”   
  
Waverly stared at the lobby, brought back to the original ambiance of the hotel's western hayday with quite a few upgrades along the way. The piano in the corner was closer to a baby grand than an upright used in saloons. Yet the wallpaper, the sconces on the walls, everything had the original feel to it. Luckily the rooms did not. The upgraded showers had left Waverly feeling like a new person after her drive here the night before. She had almost been ashamed to rent the rooms for Champ’s family, but it was the only hotel in town. She had scoured the website for hours before she called and talked to Robin. He assured her it was not the rundown building they remembered from their younger years that should have been condemned years before. Her arrival had changed her worries into delight. Maybe this would be better than she had anticipated.   
  
“Let’s just go over a few more things and we’ll be set. I know you like to have things perfectly planned.”   
  
Waverly rolled her eyes at the statement, a smile still pulling at the corner of her mouth. “Some things never change do they?”   
  
Robin let out a small chuckle. “You had an entire notebook of exactly how our science project was to be assembled and explained.”   
  
“So?” Waverly challenged.   
  
“We were ten Waverly. It was a volcano with baking soda and vinegar.”    
  
“We needed a village to make it look realistic.”   
  
This time Robin rolled his eyes before continuing.   
  
“The night everyone arrives, we’ll be serving his family’s wine and hors d'oeuvres

while Jeremy plays a selection of soft jazz tunes I sent you the list to last week. As long as there are no objections to that, the next night is the rehearsal dinner…”   
  
“It’s not really a dinner, we’re just having one final moment before the wedding. We’re going to have our last dance as a couple, let the family’s mingle with one another, wine again of course.”   
  
“Of course” Robin laughed.   
  
“Then I’ll return to the ranch with Gus and Curtis and two days later I will be Mrs. James Hardy.”   
  
“Alright it sounds like we have everything setup. Jeremy has the playlist you sent over for the last dinner and how you want the last dance announced. If there’s anything else at all you need Waverly, just let me know.”   
  
“You’ve already been too kind Robin. I threw everything at you and you were perfect.”   
  
She could see the light blush at her words. “Honestly Waverly, I’m just doing my job.”   
  
“Then I’m finding the owner. You sir, need a raise.”    
  
If she had blinked, Waverly would have missed it. The momentary floundering of Robin’s thought process. His lack of witty return she had grown accustomed to during their phone calls and emails. She didn’t though. He recovered well, she had to hand him that. “I’ll pass the word on. Now, you, Waverly Earp, have way too much to do. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
Waverly turned heading towards the elevator, pressing the button. It had been a long day of finalizing the logistics of the perfect wedding. She looked around the room one more time, her eyes landing in a series of paintings along the wall. They looked so familiar, yet she just couldn’t place them. “Hey Robin, who did end up renovating the hotel?"   
  
Robin’s eyes never left the screen in front of him as his reply came. “An investment company came in and saw the potential and bought a few properties in town so they could make it all inclusive. Which is why Shorty’s is providing the booze. Except the wine of course.”   
  
Waverly nodded, distracted by the doors dinging open. She quickly stepped inside giving a quick wave to Robin as the doors closed behind her. Robin waited until he heard the tell tale sound of the elevator reaching other floors. Only then did the tension fall from his shoulders. He had rehearsed that line so many times. It seemed she had bought it. He had begged for the paintings to be taken down as he thought they would be a dead giveaway. There was only so much hiding one guy could do in a small town. He had been made to promise that anything she wanted, she got. So far, he’d been able to keep that promise and hide an identity.


	2. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night leads to Waverly returning to a place and a person, she once loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've followed my fics for long, you know I'm notorious for releasing a day earlier than what my schedule normally says. We have some significant winter weather headed my direction. Tomorrow might be a very long day at work so I decided to post now. Hopefully this finds everyone warm and cozy. I get the irony of posting this chapter on Valentines, but it is what it is. I love Rosita as a bartender. Not because I think she can't do better, but because she's the straight no nonsense person you want giving you advice from the other side of it. Thus the reason she's here again. Also Jack Daniels winter whiskey is amazing in apple cider. I'm not a whiskey drinker and I downed it. A side note, as Taylor releases her versions of the songs, I'll be adding them to the playlist instead of the originals. Why? I once wanted to be a songwriter. I understand the situation she's in and back her completely on rerecording. It's a genius move. 
> 
> So let’s get the thanks in order here. Thank you to FaithSky for always being there when I get a wild hair to let loose on a story. I know TS is not your thing, so it means more to me that you trudged through it anyways. To iamthegaynerd, thank you for taking the time to look over this as well. I was incredibly paranoid I had missed a plothole. Having three sets of eyes helped.
> 
> Last, but most importantly, thanks to my incredible wife. She put up with me binge writing for eighteen days and didn’t kill me when I’d pop on my headphones and ignore the rest of the world. Then she was gracious enough to read over it for me.
> 
> For those looking for the songs that inspired this fic or just some background music while reading it, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UPvL9lAV5eLCFGDxH8Hjz?si=pzPUMfbkQ0qzyHDr6Kf10g). 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.

_ You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me _

_ But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together  _ \- Waverly

  
Waverly had been trying to sleep for the last hour. Her mind was still in rapid fire going over the tiniest of details. It simply would not stop. She finally sighed looking out the window of her suite seeing the lights of Shorty’s the next block over. She debated it before deciding not to. It wasn’t Shorty and Curtis’ bar anymore. She had no idea what she’d be stepping into or even if she would want to. Another thirty minutes of fitful insomnia passed causing a frustrated growl to leave her chest. She sprung up from the bed grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater. One drink couldn’t hurt. At least then she could tell the in-laws what type of bar they were walking into if asked.    
  
As she entered, she marveled at how much the bar looked almost exactly the same. The lighting had been updated and she’s pretty sure that wasn’t the same pool table Wynonna had puked on five years ago. The stain was no longer there from the corner pocket spewing forward to the center. The bar itself retained some of the same rustic features, but with a little more neon. The surface had been remade into a metal top, a circular design adorning it with the name of the bar appearing to be burned into the lip hanging over. 

Waverly’s finger traced the letters, shocked that the name had been kept despite the namesake having passed away three years ago. It had been too much for Gus and Curtis who still had the ranch to maintain. They had hung onto it for as long as they could, neither wanting to sell something they saw as an extension of their friendship with Shorty. Waverly understood, but it didn’t mean she didn’t cry when she had heard it was sold.    
  
“What can I get you?”    
  
Waverly startled, grasping her purse strap a little tighter before a nervous smile crossed her face. She looked back at the dark hair and tanned skin of the bartender. Definitely someone she didn’t recognize. “Sorry I startled you..” The woman reached across the bar offering her hand, “I’m Rosita, your bartender for the evening.”   
  
Waverly reached out shaking her hand. “Waverly. Sorry I was just lost in my own world. I knew Shorty. It just surprised me to see his name still on the bar.”   
  
“Waverly. As in THE Waverly Earp?”   
  
Waverly took her hand back, sitting back on the barstool. “I’m sorry have we met before?”    
  
Rosita started laughing, “Okay I’m already off to making a great impression. I’m friends with your sister Wynonna. Also I’ve heard your name about six dozen times this week from Robin. I’m coordinating to make sure everything you need is at the hotel for the dinner.”   
  
“Oh...OH! Robin had said. I’m so sorry Rosita and thank you. Robin had said Shorty’s was coordinating and…”   
  
Waverly smiled back watching as Rosita leaned back against the bar a lot more relaxed than before. “I seriously owe you a thank you Rosita. My soon to be in-laws have some interesting demands when it comes to drinks.”   
  
Rosita let out a full laugh, “Yeah you could say that. I’ve had to hit five different suppliers just to get what they wanted.”   
  
Waverly groaned her head falling into her hands. “I’m so sorry. This wedding planning has been a nightmare. Everyone wants something complicated. It should be simple shouldn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah but if it’s right, once it’s over, you’re set to ride off with prince charming. Though it wasn’t on the list, I also made sure to order a special reserve bottle of Jack Daniels for your sister. On the house to keep her happy.”   
  
“You mean drunk?”    
  
“She doesn’t get drunk.” Rosita raised her fingers for air quotes as she leaned forward. “She becomes ‘the life of the party.’”   
  
Waverly let out another groan this time her head hitting the cool metal of the bar. “I love my sister, but her with Champ’s family is not going to end well.”   
  
“Any night she’s around me I’ll take care of her little Earp. Don’t worry about that. You have too much to worry about with the impending nuptials. For tonight, what can I make you to help you sleep.”   
  
“How did you know?”   
  
“There’s only two reasons people come in here one hour before closing time. End of their shift or can’t sleep.”   
  
Waverly looked around at the display of bottles behind the bar. So many choices and a few she didn’t recognize. Her in laws would be ashamed of her for not knowing her brands. She looked back to Rosita who had been patiently waiting. “What do you recommend?”   
  
“To help you sleep, give me a few minutes.”    
  
With that Rosita returned to the back of the bar working on a mixture. Waverly watched as an array of alcohol and other ingredients were pulled out until the steaming glass was set down in front of her. She took one sniff inhaling the smell of apple cinnamon and something else.    
  
“It smells amazing, but hot drinks in a bar?”    
  
Rosita’s eyebrow raised. “You needed something to sleep. This is my recommendation. A little warmth and a little whiskey. You’ll be lulled to sleep in no time.”   
  
Waverly took one sip feeling the mixture already warming her up. After a few more sips, she felt her eyes starting to droop. “This is perfect Rosita, thank you.”   
  
“I can usually guess what type of drink a patron needs.”   
  
“Wait, you made this yourself?”    
  
Rosita smiled. “A degree in chemistry might have been a waste of my time, but it made me one hell of a bartender.”    
  
A noise falls heavily upstairs, the sound of a door shutting. Waverly’s eyes followed the noise and the footsteps getting closer to the stairs coming down to the bar. “Are we not alone?”   
  
Rosita was quickly moving from behind the bar. “It’s alright it’s just the owner. She’s been working in the office tonight. I thought she had already left out the back.” Rosita’s eyes darted over to Waverly. “She normally only comes down if she needs a drink. If you don’t mind I’m going to go up there and see if she needs anything.”   
  
“Of course, go ahead, I’m good here.”    
  
Rosita was almost at the foot of the stairs when the voice rang out. “Hey Rosita, did you still have the invoice for today’s deliveries, I seem to be…”   
  
Waverly froze, the words pouring down her spine like ice water. That voice, those ducelet tones she knew so very well. She went to stand but it was too late, feet hit the bottom step. Waverly froze in place holding her breath. Turning around made it real. It meant they were there together in a room about to come face to face for the first time in two years.    
  
Rosita’s voice quickly rose up, “Yeah I got the invoice behind the bar. I’ll grab it.”   
  
Waverly heard her name whispered and it hit like a ton of bricks. Her stomach dropped, the blood drained from her face. She shut her eyes trying to breathe, trying to find a way to fake what she was feeling. It was only as she turned that she drew from a fountain of strength she didn’t remember having. It was only when her eyes met those amber pools of golden honey that she found her mind taking over slapping a firm hand over the mouth of anything else that wanted to speak.    
  
“Nicole.” Her voice was clipped, harsh. She turned back to the bar downing the drink and leaving a twenty under the empty glass. “Thank you Rosita, the drink was quite lovely, but I think it’s time for me to go.”   
  
“You don’t have to leave on my account.” Nicole took the piece of paper from Rosita turning towards the stairs. “I didn’t want this either you know.”   
  
Waverly turned, her anger flaring though she wasn’t sure why. “You didn’t want this? You own the bar Nicole right? You knew my wedding party was coming to town. Why didn’t you just take a leave or something. Make this easier on both of us.”   
  
She heard the scrape of the boot heel turning back around. “I’m sorry I’m not the one who left when things got too hard. This is my town too. I stayed, made a home here. You left. Why should I turn tail and run when you decide to grace us with your presence?”   
  
“You are so stubborn. You always have been. Do you think you can behave while I’m in town and let things go or do I need to send business to somewhere else?”   
  
Nicole let out a dark laugh, “Yeah go ahead and send them to Pussy Willows and see how that goes for you. I’ll even grab you free coupons to buy one get one free lap dances. Or better yet there’s that biker bar on the edge of town. The one that the gangs took over. Go there.”    
  
“We can make our own bar at the hotel thank you very much.”   
  
Nicole went to speak, but instead let a grin cover her face. One so sadistic, Waverly almost shuddered. “Yeah go ahead and do that. Have a nice life Waverly.”   
  
With that Nicole turned. Waverly heard her footsteps running up the stairs. She heard the door slam shut. She was seething. All of her careful planning and forethought could not have prevented this moment. She let out a frustrated scream, her fists at her sides tightening until her knuckles were white. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She quickly remembered Rosita who had returned to her place behind the bar. Eyes slightly widened, but trying her best to keep out of the fight.    
  
“Did you know Nicole and I…”   
  
Rosita sighed. “Look it’s a small town. I know Wynonna and Nicole. I’ve heard you guys were a thing, but from there it’s none of my business.”   
  
“A thing?” Waverly was quickly trying to process what she had just heard. Their secret. Their past. “We were never a thing. We were friends and then...people grow apart.”   
  
Rosita’s voice was calmer this time. “Again it’s none of my business and will not affect the way I serve anyone you send over here. She’s hardly here, and I’ll make sure she’s not when the family starts arriving.”   
  
Waverly’s quickly flushed with embarrassment. From anger to that emotion, her reddened cheeks were getting a work out. “I’m sorry you had to see that. It’s not the first impression I wanted to make.”   
  
Rosita smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We all have a past. It’s okay to react to it. Rosita made her way over to the bar shuffling once again. This time she returned with a paper cup, the plastic lid snapped into place. “This one is unleaded if you get my drift. It should help calm you.”   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

  
As Waverly sat down on her bed, the scent of warm chamomile tea wafted up to her. She took a deep breath in letting the aroma fill her nostrils, calming her nerves that were now shot for a whole new reason. She took a sip before returning to the window. She watched as the light above Shorty’s went out. Rosita had left right after her. That meant the only truck left in the parking lot was Nicole’s. It was definitely not the one she was driving two years ago. This truck was much newer. Much nicer.    
  
She watched as the doors were locked and checked. She continued following Nicole’s movements to the truck as she hopped in and fired up the engine. What was she looking for and why was she still watching? She chastised herself for letting Nicole’s sudden appearance get to her. She turned closing the curtains of the room.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

  
Nicole shifted into reverse, turning the truck towards the exit of the new parking area she had installed last year. As her tires skidded to a stop she found herself glancing up at the one window of the Wainright with the light still on. She felt her chest tighten. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Her fists slammed into the steering wheel. Her eyes misted before she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.   
  
“No way Haught. We’re not going down that path again. Never ever.” 

She turned on her blinker and headed down the street towards her home. Her mind replaying the past like a sick sadistic movie she couldn’t stop watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty is gone, but guys Curtis is still alive. We get to meet him (and by extension a version of my godfather) next chapter.
> 
> Please come yell at me in the comments. I always love hearing guesses on where I'm taking this.


	3. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the ranch gives Waverly a shock to how much everything has changed and a moment to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Follow a precise posting schedule. Yeah my life never works out that way. Hope everyone in the southern states is staying warm and has what they are needing. When we couldn't get out of the driveway for work, we took the pool inflatables and went tubing. 
> 
> Anyone watch Schitt's Creek? There's two nods to the fact my wife was binging the show while I wrote this. The first one is in this chapter. Specifically a wine blend. The second one you'll meet next chapter. 
> 
> The full song I chose for the title doesn't fit the fic completely, but the wording of the title does in that Waverly will face questions again about her relationship with Nicole. Also my castle crumbled overnight...we'll get to that. I also did say I wasn't going to use folklore because again to me it belongs to reusabletears. She did insist I should if something fits. So there's one line from mirrorball in there because that fits the point Wynonna tries to make. With that addition at least one song from each album is quoted in the fic. 
> 
> I did one thing I had never done in a fic before. Guys, Curtis is alive. And when my wife read it she told me he was the embodiment of my uncle Dale. She, as with most things, was not wrong. He happens to be my godfather. So I technically wrote both my godparents into this. (Granted all I was told by my parents was if something happens to us, you live with them. So maybe godparents isn't the correct term, but here we are.)
> 
> So let’s get the thanks in order here. Thank you to FaithSky for always being there when I get a wild hair to let loose on a story. I know TS is not your thing, so it means more to me that you trudged through it anyways. To iamthegaynerd, thank you for taking the time to look over this as well. I was incredibly paranoid I had missed a plothole. Having three sets of eyes helped.
> 
> Last, but most importantly, thanks to my incredible wife. She put up with me binge writing for eighteen days. She also didn’t kill me when I’d pop on my headphones and ignore the rest of the world. Then she was gracious enough to read over it for me.
> 
> For those looking for the songs that inspired this fic or just some background music while reading it, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UPvL9lAV5eLCFGDxH8Hjz?si=pzPUMfbkQ0qzyHDr6Kf10g). 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.

_ My castle crumbled overnight _

_ I brought a knife to a gunfight _

_ They took the crown, but it's alright - Waverly _

“Curtis! Look what the cat drug in!”   
  
Waverly could already feel the warmth radiating from Gus as she hopped out of her rental car. Curtis stood up in the garden, his hands on his back popping it before he reached his full height.    
  
“Wynonna sober?”   
  
Curtis yelled over his shoulder before turning and catching sight of Waverly. She in turn waved at her uncle who took off for the creaking garden gate letting it slam on his way forward. Two sets of arms embraced Waverly holding her close. She let herself relax into those four arms she trusted so much. Between the two of them, they had held her when she broke her arm after climbing too high in a tree. They held her when Mama left without ever looking back, wiping away the tears of a little girl that just didn’t understand. They wiped the tears when Ward’s anger became too much. They held her when his voice was silenced and her sister was lost in the crossfire. Those arms, no matter how old or frail they might appear, had the strength of a hundred men. Instantly Waverly felt safe.   
  
“Oh little one it’s so good to see you again. Have you seen the tomato plants this year? Prize winners I’m telling you.”    
  
Waverly smiled at Curtis. It was the same every year for the last twenty-three of her life. This would be the year he’d take first place at the fair. And judging from the plants growing inside the gate, he might just do it.    
  
“You and those damned tomato plants. She’s not here for them. She’s here for a wedding or have you forgotten.”   
  
Gus crossed her arms waiting for a response. Curtis stammered, his arm wrapping around Waverly’s shoulders.   
  
“Do I look like the type of man who forgets his niece's wedding?”   
  
“No but you look like the type of man who forgot to take his suit to the cleaners like I asked him to last week.”   
  
Curtis could never hide anything, so when his eyes widened just the slightest, Waverly knew he was busted.    
  
“I’ll add it to the list for Doc. He has to go to town anyways.”   
  
Waverly’s brow knit in confusion, “Who’s Doc?”    
  
“He’s a hand we hired to help us with the ranch. He takes care of all the guided horseback riding that comes through here.”   
  
Waverly had only been gone for two years. The trip back for the funeral had consisted of arriving, the funeral and departing. She couldn’t handle more than that, so why even count it as having come home? Gus had mentioned thinking about giving riding lessons. She had also mentioned trail rides, but Waverly saw Purgatory the exact same way, not this tourist destination it had apparently turned into. She heard the whining of a horse in the distance and turned to see a man in a black Stetson ride into the barn. The nice new barn that Waverly did not recall being mentioned. Her jaw slacked as she stood in awe of the size of it and the name McCready Ranch emblazoned above the door.    
  
“You didn’t mention the new barn Gus.” Her voice was a little shorter than normal. So much had changed in such a short period of time.    
  
“I might have forgotten to. Our little pony rides got an upgrade. After business really picked up, we realized we needed more space, so we upgraded. Added a few more horses and left the worst of the work to Doc. Nice enough guy. He’s good with the horses.”   
  


“So much has changed so fast.” Waverly whispered the words as she watched Doc start the descent from the barn to the house. He took off his hat wiping his brow with a handkerchief from his back pocket. Once he was closer, he tipped his hat toward Waverly.   
  
“You must be the blushing bride-to-be Ms. Earp.” He offered his hand out to her. “John Henry. Doc to most. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman I’ve heard so many wonderful things about. Your uncle here is quite the bragger when it comes to you.”   
  
Waverly shook his hand noting that he neither gave her a limp handshake nor did he squeeze too hard to assert dominance. Something she had found rarely when meeting with any of Champ’s relatives. It was refreshing at least.    
  
“You can call me Waverly. You do have the upper hand Doc. Gus hasn’t told me much at all about you.”   
  
“Honestly there’s not much to tell. Have you seen the barn? Would you like a tour?”   
  
“Actually that would be lovely, then when we’re done I’m going to go inside and see if my room has been upgraded to a luxury suite.”   
  
“You can bet your ass that didn’t happen. Curtis still hasn’t fixed the garden gate. What makes you think we’d turn it into Kensington Palace?” Gus called after them as they headed towards the barn.   
  
“So have you worked for Gus and Curtis long?”   
  
“Almost a year now. The ranch seemed to be growing faster than they were able to keep up. I knew a mutual friend of theirs and was out of work at the time. I offered my services free for a week and if they liked what I did, I got the job.”   
  
“How can things change so fast in two years?”   
  
It was a rhetorical question, but Doc didn’t seem to catch onto that.    
  
“When the hotel was renovated and took on a new touristy feel, the area sprung into action to find a way to profit from it. Don’t get me wrong the investments were a great help, but business has been booming. I assumed it’s why you brought the wedding here.”   
  
“That had more to do with other problems. I did always dream of having the wedding here at the ranch.”   
  
Doc tilted his head to the side. “I thought it was at the church in the pine barrens.”   
  
Waverly quickly realized what she had let slip. “It is actually. I had wanted to do it here, but I just didn’t think it would work out. I see now I underestimated the capabilities of the ranch.”   
  
Waverly walked inside the barn shocked to see how many horses were housed inside. She made her way to the stables petting some of the ones that greeted her. Doc hung back by the door watching with a sort of smile as she talked to the animals while taking in the scope of everything. There were quite a few she recognized from before, but now so many others were housed inside the metal structure. She took her time greeting each one, letting it soak in how large the small ranch had grown.   
  
As they headed down the trail leading back to the house, Doc cleared his throat.    
  
“If for any reason you do change your mind about marrying here, I want to offer my services in whatever way possible Ms. Earp. Your aunt and uncle have been more than welcoming to me. I owe them more than I can say. It would be my pleasure to help arrange anything you’d like here.”   
  
“That is much appreciated Doc. I do have one question for you. Earlier, you mentioned an investor. Who is it?”   
  
Doc ducked his head. “Pardon me, but I don’t feel it’s my place to comment on the business affairs of your aunt and uncle. I fear I have said too much already.”   
  
Waverly was frustrated with the response, but she respected Doc’s relationship with Gus and Curtis enough to not push it any further.    
  
“You have a good evening Ms. Earp.” With that Doc left her at the back steps of the house and headed back to the barn.   
  
She entered the door to find Gus working on dinner. She was humming along to the radio playing on the kitchen counter as the wonderful smells simmered and baked around her. Waverly took a seat at the small table.    
  
“Do you need help?”   
  
Gus looked up from the pot she had been stirring, “Not at all. Thank you though.”   
  
Waverly waited a beat before speaking again. “When were you going to tell me that you sold Shorty’s to Nicole?”   
  
Gus’s constant movement up until that moment stopped. She sat down the ladle she had been working with and turned down the radio before she took a seat across the table from Waverly. She sucked in a deep breath before she responded.   
  
“You left. Honestly we all thought you wanted nothing to do with this town. Especially Nicole. It really doesn’t matter who I sold it to now does it?”   
  
“It does if it’s her.”   
  
Gus sat forward in the chair, her elbows resting on the table as she clasped her hands. “And exactly what does it matter that Nicole bought the bar?”   
  
“I mean technically she won it fair and square.” Curtis said.   
  
Curtis had snuck in the room heading straight to the stove picking up the ladle. He dipped it into the pot pulling out some of the liquid and testing it. His hum of contentment was enough to snap Gus out of her train of thought.    
  
“Curtis, get out of my kitchen right now.”   
  
“I just wanted a taste.”   
  
Waverly had both of her hands pressed to her forehead at this point. Her mind was in overdrive. Nicole owned the bar. The ranch had flourished while she was gone. The hotel had been renovated. When did this sleepy little town become so interesting? Wait, Curtis said she had won the bar?   
  
“Stop, both of you. Nicole won the bar?”   
  
Curtis spoke up first, oblivious to Gus giving him a look that told him to shut up. “Yeah. We were all playing poker one night, Gus, me, Wynonna and Nicole. It was down to me and Nicole. I was out of cash, but if I threw in a deal with the bar she’d let me keep playing. So I did. We all know I don’t have a poker face so that was that.”   
  
In a matter of seconds Waverly’s face went from full on disbelief to actual raging fury. Her breathing became more frequent as she tried to understand what in the world would possess her uncle to lose the bar he and his best friend had built in a poker game. The bar she grew up finishing her homework as she waited for Gus’s shift to end. The only bar Wynonna had not been kicked out of. Drug out by the cops yes, but not banned.The bar she had first gotten drunk in. The bar that they held Shorty’s wake at. It was sacred ground to their family.   
  
In the back of her mind another thought surfaced, swimming around her subconscious. How had Nicole become a person who would willingly take a bar from an old man in a friendly poker game? How little did she actually know the woman she had called her best friend and for a time something much more? Why had Nicole become this person? Why hadn’t Wynonna stopped her?   
  
She pushed the chair back from the table. Her eyes darted to Gus who watched her carefully. Those eyes followed each movement she made. No doubt wondering what Waverly’s next move was.    
  
“If it’s okay with you, I’m going to go up to my old room. I want to look for a few things before the wedding.”   
  
Gus simply nodded and moved to the side so she could ascend the stairs. Curtis called after her, “Don’t be late for dinner darling or else I’ll have your plate.”   
  
As her footsteps hit the top landing, she could hear Gus below scolding Curtis. Part of her wanted to stay to see what other information had been withheld from her, but the other parts of her were already too overwhelmed with what she had learned about the town in under twenty-four hours. She really hoped Rosita could keep her word about Nicole not being around. She could stand a really stiff drink right about now.    
  
Waverly opened the door to the guest room that had been named as hers. She walked in flipping on the light noting that despite everything else in the area changing, this was one place that remained the same. She crossed to the bed picking up her old teddy bear and smiling at it. 

She placed it back down on top of the comforter as she crossed the room to the mirror looking at the pictures scattered around the frame. Ones of her and Wynonna goofing off. Chrissy and her during cheerleading practice. The one at the bottom had Nicole’s arms draped over her shoulders. Both of them were smiling. Waverly’s first instinct was to rip the picture apart, but she quickly overcame it. She found herself smiling back at it despite herself.    
  
“Who did we become that we lost all of that innocence?”   
  
She pulled the picture from the mirror turning until her eye caught the closet door slightly ajar. She sat the picture on the bed and opened it. While the room itself had been cleaned, she was going to be recleaning that closet floor before she hung that six thousand dollar dress in there. She looked at all of the dust covered shoe boxes in the front rolling her eyes at how she had always been a bit of a pack rat when it came to memories. Here was the only safe place for her to store them. At home, with Daddy, they would have been destroyed in one of his fits or used as blackmail by Willa, her now deceased sister.   
  
She sat down on the floor and started with the first box and going through each one. She placed the lid back on the last one and pushed it to one side of the closet where some of her clothes still hung. A few shirts and a dress never worn still occupied space on the metal bar. Soon the dress that would lead her to the next chapter of her life would hang there as well. Light reflected briefly through the window hitting the mirror just right to illuminate a corner of the closet. Hidden the far back was a red buffalo plaid flannel shirt. 

Waverly reached forward to grab it when a flood of memories rushed to her. Her fingers stopped short and her hand began to shake.  _ It is just a shirt. _ She repeated in her mind, willing her body to just grab it and toss it in the trash can still by the door. When her fingers touched the warm soft fabric, she couldn’t.   
  
Carefully, as if it might crumble if she was too rough, Waverly brought the shirt from the back of the closet. She wrapped her hands in it pulling it to her chest. Faint, but instantly recognizable, the scent of vanilla wafted up to her. Her eyes closed as she fell into fond memories of days riding backroads and a spot that was only theirs. Her attention turned to the closet once again knowing that under that shirt was one final box. One she had pushed back there far away from the others the night she had left. 

Her fingers trembled with something she couldn’t quite name as she opened the box. A necklace, a dried rose, letters written promising a forever that wouldn’t come to fruition. A breath caught in her throat as she recalled the blue butterfly necklace given to her on her twenty first birthday. A flash of heat crosses her neck as she feels slender fingers pull it around her before latching it. A kiss so soft to her shoulder. A four letter word spoken.   
  
Waverly fought the tears that had already broken the dam and threatened to flood her. She fought the ache pulling in her chest at the memory. She fought to remember that the person that was, is no longer. They’ve both changed and are better off now.   
  
“She was the only one you ever looked happy with.”   
  
Waverly quickly looked up to Wynonna standing in the doorway. Her shoulder leaned up against the doorway with a warm smile on her face.    
  
“You had finally picked the smart one. The one that could make you smile an actual genuine smile. I had never seen you that happy. Haven’t since either.”   
  
“You’ve barely seen me since. Besides we weren’t together.”   
  
Wynonna sat down at the end of the bed, her hand resting on Waverly’s shoulder as she spoke softly once again. “You keep telling yourself that baby girl. I know the truth. Always did.”   
  
“How?” The tears flowed freely now. The secret was broken. For the first time, she was not denying to someone that her and Nicole were more than friends. It was cathartic to finally be free of the weight of it and frightening at the same time. It was the past now, so did it even matter?   
  
“Daddy saw the lights of Nicole’s truck turn in the driveway. When it took you more than five minutes to come inside, he sent me outside to get you. It was dark and the porch was never well lit. I had suspected it before, but seeing the two of you kiss just confirmed it.You don’t look at your best friend like that. Nor do you kiss her with tongue. I snuck around the side of the house and made a noise to distract Daddy. When he started running through the house convinced we were being robbed, you quickly jumped from the truck and headed inside.”   
  
Waverly sniffled remembering that night quite well. When she heard the old chair bang against the wall as Ward jumped up and stormed for his gun, she quickly had told Nicole goodbye. One more quick kiss and she was inside.    
  
“No matter how bad Daddy got, if you had spent the day with Nicole, he couldn’t touch you. I loved every minute of it. It would piss him off that you wouldn’t react to his threats. It made me deliriously happy that you had found a shield in the war against him. You can try to explain what you two had for six ways till Sunday, but I know what love looks like.”   


Waverly leaned back against Wynonna’s knee, her head resting on her thigh. “Everything’s changed Wynonna. Two years and I’m a stranger in this town. Waverly glanced over at the picture on the bed. “She changed. I saw her last night.”   
  
Wynonna grimaced at the admission. “How did that go?”    
  
“I tried to just leave, but...I don’t know she was so guarded. Different.”   
  
“Waverly you literally left on the next bus out of town one day, no explanation. If something happened, a good reason, I never heard it from you. If I was in Red’s shoes, I’d be a little bitter too.”   
  
“Whose side are you on Wynonna?” Waverly’s voice was becoming more and more agitated. This was not how she saw the reunion with her sister going. Of course she had hoped not to see Nicole either. Nothing had gone as planned, which sent her brain into an exhaustive overdrive.    
  
“I didn’t take sides Waverly. You left me too with barely a goodbye or kiss my ass. I’m just saying you moved on. You found a new life. Don’t be shocked when everyone else did too.”   
  
Wynonna planted a kiss to the side of her head rocking her softly like she used to do when they were kids and had to spend the night alone at the homestead. The slightest noise had Waverly convinced there were demons waiting for them just outside. Wynonna would pull her close assuring her the monsters were not there. Not then. 

“We all change Waverly. Even you baby girl. It seems to have worked out for the best. You moved off, found someone you wanted to marry. It’s water under the bridge, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t occasionally flood.”   
  
Waverly rested there taking in her sister’s words. This was also new. Wynonna being the one to make the most sense. Waverly had just thought since Purgatory hadn’t put up a new welcome sign since the fifties, that it never would. It would be a constant in her life, but it wasn’t anymore. Wynonna filled the silence again.    
  
“It’s not like you still love her.”    
  
That same ice water flowed down Waverly’s spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was frozen in place. “Of...of course not Wy. That was a long time ago.”    
  
She quickly changed the subject before it could continue down a path she dared not tread. “I can’t wait for you to meet James.”

“I’ve met your fiancé before.”   
  
Waverly looked up, confused once again. It was starting to become her new state of being. One she was not enjoying in the slightest.   
  
“When?”   
  
“I might have partied with some people who share social circles with him. I sure hope you know what you’re getting into. He’s something else. He makes me look tame. I don’t see him changing either. His stunts make my stints in the drunk tank look tame. The only reason he spent a night sleeping it off in a nice warm bed instead of a holding cell was his family’s name and money.”   
  
“He’s a little rough around the edges, but no one is perfect Wynonna. He’s the right person. Someone I should be proud to call my husband.” She repeated the words that had been spoken to her.    
  
Wynonna scoffed, “No baby girl, I’m rough around the edges. This guy is a selfish prick.”   
  
Waverly’s expression became serious. This was not the first time she had heard these exact words when it came to Champ. Knowing it was not the last time she would hear them either, is what she feared.   
  
“That’s my future husband you’re bad mouthing Wynonna.”   
  
“I also don’t lie to you either. He's a fake Waverly. You know that. He’s a flash in the pan that will tire of you and move on leaving you holding the bag. I don’t want to see you hurt.”   
  
“He’s different.”   
  
“No he’s not. I’ve asked around. But you are. You will always be my sister, Waverly, so know with each photo, phone call, or message I’ve gotten I can tell how much you’re faking it. You’re a mirrorball spinning and changing the way you look until you fit in.”   
  
“That’s not fair, Wynonna. You haven’t been around me the last two years. You have no idea what I’ve been through.”   
  
“Then just tell me, Waverly. Cut all the crap, the fake smiles, and the formal greetings. Who exactly are you? Where is my baby sister? Who did she become when she left? Or better yet. Why did you leave?”   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t be seen during this week.”   
  
Wynonna plopped down into the chair across from Nicole’s desk. Her feet propped up on it, something that annoyed Nicole, but she had grown used to. Rosita entered with the money bag from the night to be locked in the safe. She moved past Nicole securing the money and taking a seat in the chair beside Wynonna. Nicole looked up from the paperwork she had been finishing, setting it down on the desk and reclining back in her chair.    
  
“I did make that promise, but someone else was supposed to tell me when she arrived. Guess that ball got dropped didn’t it?”   
  
“Don’t you blame me. I literally just got back into town a couple of hours ago. Blame Robin. He should have told you she checked in early. Or Rosita who knew she was downstairs at the bar while you were up here.”   
  
Nicole had already been frustrated the incident had happened, but to have Wynonna there, fully aware of more than she should was not helping the throbbing headache she had. “How did you know?”    
  
Rosita piped up, “You think she didn’t have at least one shot of whiskey at the bar with me before coming up here?” Rosita then turned to Wynonna smacking her in the arm causing her to yelp. “For the record do you know how suspicious it looks for me to just suddenly dart off upstairs and leave the only female customer in the bar alone?”   
  
Nicole let out a growl of frustration. “Look, the damage is done. I’ll just stay out of the way for the rest of the week.”   
  
“May not be as easy as we had hoped, Haught.”   
  
“What now?” Nicole rolled her eyes, her fingertips pressing deep into her forehead. “I cannot even begin to tell you how much we’ve had to do to prepare for this wedding. I told you I’d give her everything she wanted, but I’ve spent so much time on the phone arranging things I drained my battery before noon today. I can’t take much more, Wynonna. You’re going to have to get her off my tail.”   
  
“For once I didn’t start this fire. Curtis did.”   
  
“He what?”   
  
“Apparently he let it slip that you won the bar in a poker game. God love the man, he doesn’t know when to shut up, but also has no clue when to clarify. Waverly thinks you literally swindled Gus and Curtis out of the bar.”   
  
“That’s not at all what happened.” Nicole’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. If she didn’t love the old man so much, she’d call him right now and scream a little at him. Though she had no doubt that Gus had already taken care of that for her.    
  
“I know that.” Wynonna replied, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
“Then will you explain that to her?”   
  
Wynonna’s smirk turned almost evil. “Not my place. Not my business.”   
  
Nicole turned to Rosita. “Look if she comes in here again clear that up. Please.”   
  
Rosita shook her head. “Not getting in the middle of this. I promised you to keep her safe as long as she’s at this bar. I did not promise to be your errand girl.”   
  
“Why am I friends with both of you?!”   
  
“You couldn’t find a better mixologist in the region to run your bar.” Rosita smirked.   
  
“And I’m your only connection to her. Also your best friend. You said it first so no taking it back.”   
  
Nicole sighed. “Look it’s been a long night. I’m headed home. I suggest the two of you do the same. Rosita, the family arrives tomorrow. Make sure we have some of that nasty wine behind the bar.”   
  
“So you’ve tried the Herb blend huh?” Wynonna’s eyebrows raised up in a dare.   
  
“We both have.” Rosita made a face. “They brought some in trying to sell to us. After we politely declined I heard them talking about how we were a run down establishment. Little did they know this ‘run down establishment' had sold five bottles of Dom Perignon the night before.”   
  
“Shit! What am I going to drink to help me through this? If you are serving that nasty stuff.”   
  
Rosita placed a hand on Wynonna’s leg. “Your case of special reserve arrives tomorrow babe.”   
  
“God I knew I loved you for a reason.”    
  
“Only for the sex and the alcohol.”   
  
Nicole let out an exasperated sigh.“Jesus you two get a room.”    
  
“Okay. You’re comping it though.”   
  
Rosita skipped out from the room leaving Nicole with her jaw hanging open. “I guess I deserved that.”   
  
Wynonna let out a laugh, “Maybe, but she isn’t serious with Waverly staying there. That’s a can of worms I’m not ready to open.”   
  
“What is it with the two of you anyways?”   
  
“No strings attached. It’s just easy.”   
  
Nicole nodded as she shuffled each paper into the file it belonged in. She reached forward powering down the laptop as she moved it into the backpack she carried it in.    
  
“Oh Nicole, one other thing.”   
  
Nicole stopped mid stretch to open an eye and look at Wynonna. “Definitely avoid her. I think she still cares about you too and that’s a recipe for trouble.”   
  
As Wynonna walked out of the room Nicole opened the drawer to her desk. She reached in the back corner, under the pile of order forms until her fingertips felt the glossy finish. She pulled out the picture, the edges worn and tattered now. Her arms around Waverly, pulling her close against her as they laughed at each other. Wynonna had taken the pic. It was one of the few things Wynonna had given her when Waverly had just left.    
  
“If you still care, then why are you here where you know I’m still at? What are you hiding this time, Waverly?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love Curtis. He means well. Also yes Wynsita because I love the pairing. 
> 
> So the way we're still trotting along, we'll have chapter four posted next week (The Story of Us). It ends in a good spot so as not to leave you on a cliffhanger, just an appropriate pause in the story. I looked into possibly releasing chapter five too before we start 4b, but that's going to stop and leave you guys probably yelling at me that I can't leave you hanging for six weeks.


	4. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing about the Hardy family is Vera. Sweet, meddling Vera. Who loves a good mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule? What posting schedule? So I took another look at the chapters. Five is a good ending point too. I've also decided once 4b is done, we're going to speed this up a bit. We'll do two chapters a week. There'll still be one month worth of fic left and I'll do a recap when we come back for Chapter 6 so you guys can be caught up on what all has happened.
> 
> I cannot tell you how excited I am to introduce Vera. She is just the best. She, much like you dear readers, is dying to find out why Waverly is marrying Champ. She's going to piece this story together through determination and meddling. If you have seen Schitt's Creek, then you will understand that Prudence is season one Moira Rose in attitude. My wife was in love with that show while I was writing this so it seeped in. When my parents first married they worked for a family that had a very notable nationally recognized last name. My dad commented when he had to drive someone to the main house from the airport, you knew instantly if they thought they were rich or if they actually were by two things. If they sat in the back and never talked, they thought they were. The ones who had money would pop into the passenger's seat and talk to him the whole way there. I borrowed that assessment for this story. It's a telling analogy you'll find out more about later. I will say I picked up a little bit of that ability from them, but that's another story you can ask for in the comments if you want to be bored. 
> 
> So let’s get the thanks in order here. FaithSky, my sib from another crib who is always game for my insanity. iamthegaynerd, who keeps introducing me to new music, including a Taylor song that is featured later in the fic. Thank you two. A special shoutout to Nathan, my tattooed coworker who had my back for listening to this playlist at work the other morning. He is the type you least expect to rock out to it, but there we were. 
> 
> Last, but most importantly, thanks to my incredible wife. She put up with me binge writing for eighteen days and didn’t kill me when I’d pop on my headphones and ignore the rest of the world. Then she was gracious enough to read over it for me.
> 
> For those looking for the songs that inspired this fic or just some background music while reading it, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UPvL9lAV5eLCFGDxH8Hjz?si=pzPUMfbkQ0qzyHDr6Kf10g). 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.

_ Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room _

_ And we're not speaking _

_ And I'm dying to know _

_ Is it killing you like it's killing me? Yeah _

_ I don't know what to say _

_ Since a twist of fate, when it all broke down _

_ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _ \- Nicole

  
“Incoming.” Robin gritted the word through his teeth as another set of fake Louis Vuitton bags rolled into the front lobby. No doubt an intimidation tactic that wasn’t working on Robin’s discerning eye. He’d seen enough of the real thing to spot a fake. The real thing was almost always carried by some of the nicest people you’d meet. The fakes were carried by the worst of humanity. Just a general observation he’d found over the past few years. Jeremy looked up just in time to see the woman prop her sunglasses up looking around the room.    
  
“Well this is quaint isn’t it?”    
  
The woman’s tone left a whiff of disgust and condescension in the air. Two things both men behind the desk would come to associate with the arrival of the Hardy clan. Waverly might be planned to the nth degree, but at least she was pleasant and willing to compromise. Champ’s family was the exact opposite. The demands had begun from the moment of check in. There was already a first list handed off to the housekeeping staff of demands. Robin turned to a fresh sheet on the tablet, certain a new list was about to be started.   
  
“We’re here for the Hardy wedding young man. I’m the mother of the groom. Tell me is there a room with a view?”    
  
Robin tried not to laugh, his face remained professional as his mind wondered exactly what type of view this woman was expecting. The view of drunks walking out of Shorty’s was on the far west side. From the top floor on the east side she could see the lights of Pussy Willows each night illuminating that patch of woods.   


“No ma’am we don’t, but we have put you in a corner suite. As requested, a bottle of your family’s vintage wine is chilling on ice.” Robin had been disturbed by the request, but had made sure it was taken care of nonetheless.   
  
“Good. I will also need extra pillows. Mr. Hardy has a tendency to snore. Is this one of those enviro friendly hotels because if it is, I want my sheets laundered every day. One must not sleep in filth.”   
  
As the final word escaped her lips, she looked around the lobby once again inspecting and judging. “When does room service begin in the morning?”   
  
Robin’s head was already thumping. Waverly had warned her Prudence could be a little much. That was far too much of an understatement for this woman. If this was any indication how the next few days were going to go, Robin was giving his notice tonight.    
  
“We don’t have room service Mrs. Hardy. There is a quite lovely diner that opens at 5 am on the same block. They give discounts to guests of the Wainwright.”   
  
“Well that simply will not do. How are we having a rehearsal dinner if there isn’t a kitchen available? Exactly what sort of shotty deal have you sold us?”   
  
Robin could feel the heat start to radiate from under his collar. This woman was going to test his ability to hold his tongue. Just when he was starting to find words that would not get him fired, another voice rang out from behind Mrs. Hardy.   
  
“Prudence, leave that poor boy alone. First off if you can’t walk your ass to breakfast in the morning, I’ll bring you a to go box. I know how much you love those. Secondly if you would have paid attention to anything besides how things would make you look, you’d know an outside company is catering the dinner. For Christ’s sake, the rest of us need to check in. Just get your key and move on.”   
  
Prudence’s eyes narrowed as she turned from Robin and faced her sister Vera. The shorter, rounder woman was dressed nice enough, but not near as pretentious as Prudence and her husband who had disappeared the moment they walked in. The tension in the room seemed to thicken, but only on one side. Vera, for her part, stood there smiling at her sister then looking back at Robin with this smirk that screamed, “Watch this.”    
  
“Vera, I am trying to make sure we were not bamboozled into this. This wedding must go off perfectly. The photos must be perfect for the press releases. I’m just making sure that all the needs of Waverly and Champ are met.”   
  
“There’s a bar right down the street and a strip joint on the outskirts of town. I think Champ’s needs will be met just fine my dear.” Vera leveled back at Prudence.   
  
“How dare you insinuate my son would need either of those things! Especially when he’s about to get married to such a wonderful woman as Waverly.”   
  
“That last statement about Waverly being wonderful, that’s the only thing we’re gonna agree on. Now get your key and get out of my way.”   
  
With that the woman started pushing past Prudence to Jeremy who sat there wide eyed waiting to find out what his fate would be in this situation. Prudence let out an annoyed sigh turning to find Robin smiling back at her, arm extended with her key card to her room. “We hope you enjoy your stay at the Wainwright.”   
  
Prudence snatched the key from Robin turning towards the elevator. Somewhere along the way she found her husband carrying all of her luggage and pulled him on the elevator with her.   
  
Vera watched with a smile on her face until the doors closed leaving her alone in the lobby. She turned her attention back to Jeremy who was still sitting petrified at the exchange. “Now aren’t you just a cutie. What’s your name?”    
  
Jeremy stuttered, unsure of what to expect. His voice was slightly higher than normal as he answered. “Jeremy?”   
  
Vera let out a laugh. “No reason to be nervous. I’m definitely not my sister.”   
  
“Oh that’s a relief.” The words were out of Jeremy’s mouth before he even realized what he had said. Robin quickly stepped over trying to divert. Vera laughed again. “Honey, you said it.”   
  
“So we have you a corner suite.”   
  
“Opposite from my sister?”   
  
Robin couldn’t help it either. There was just something jovial about Vera that caused you to smile in spite of yourself. “Yes ma’am, opposite side as requested.”   
  
“Bless Waverly for that.”   
  
Robin slid the keycard activating it before handing it over to Vera. “Is there anything else I can do for you Mrs.?”   
  
Vera let out a sigh, “Still Hardy. Never found a man I could stand long enough to marry. Nor a woman come to think of it. Also, thank you for putting up with my family. Please boys, take care of Waverly. That sweet thing has no idea what she’s marrying into.”   
  
“We’ll do everything to make sure she’s taken care of.”   
  
“You both are too wonderful to deal with this group. I’ll slip you some good champagne later. Not the family label. A brand that you won’t spit out within seconds of tasting.”   
  
With that the flamboyant woman hopped over to the elevator and jumped inside. She gave a quick wave to Jeremy and Robin as the doors slammed shut.    
  
“I like her.” Jeremy let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Robin nodded in agreement. The storm that was the Hardy clan had passed for the next little bit.   
  
“Compared to the rest, she’s definitely a breath of fresh air.”    
  
“She’s worried about Waverly. Should we be worried babe?”   
  
Robin placed his hand on Jeremy’s knee under the desk. “Maybe we should, but it’s not our place. We were given strict instructions to give Waverly anything and everything she wants. I worry about her sanity marrying into this family, but if she comes up later tonight and decides she wants a bouncy house at dinner, I promised it would happen.”   
  
“A bouncy house might be fun.” Jeremy’s eyebrows raised in an almost comical manner.    
  
Robin let out a small laugh.”Definitely more fun than the next few nights. Now I believe Mr. Chetri, you have a tuxedo to get into.”   
  
“It’s a little early don’t you think?”   
  
“Not at all. I think you need a few practice runs at that piano, in full tux, with me watching how hot you look in it.”   
  
“Oh..OH. Right. I’ll get right on that.”   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly heard her phone going off from the shower, but the stream of hot water relaxing her muscles and washing away the night before felt so wonderful, she dared not leave it. Her dreams had been filled with flashes of past images. Some sickenly sweet and some haunting, reminding her of why she was here, in this situation. Upon exiting the steamy room, she read the text from Robin informing her that her soon to be in laws had arrived.   
  
“Shit tickets.”    
  
She stumbled around the room grabbing clothes to get dressed. Of course they would arrive early just to throw her off. She felt a pang of guilt for leaving Robin and Jeremy to deal with them. It was quickly overshadowed by the growing knowledge of the disappointment Prudence would have for her not greeting her. Not that Prudence would actually care, but it was all about appearances. She quickly glanced out the room’s window recognizing Champ’s truck along the sidewalk. She heard the knock on her door as she finished dressing.    
  
“Babe, come on. I haven’t had you in my arms in days.”   
  
Maybe she’d be less annoyed if she knew that meant anything besides him being horny. Still, this was her soon to be husband. Her hand landed on the knob when the sound of a slamming vehicle door caught her attention. She looked out the window to see a flash of red jump from a different truck in Shorty’s parking lot. She watched as Rosita opened the doors running out to help carry in the cases held in the back. As soon as it started, it had ended. True to her word, Rosita waved Nicole off and away from the bar.    
  
“Babe you starting without me in there?”   
  
She let out an almost inaudible growl before opening the door and plastering on her best smile. Champ leaned back against the wall. His attention was turned to the phone in his hand as he smiled at it, typing away. For once she hoped it was one of his friends.    
  
“Oh hey, there you are gorgeous.”    
  
WIth that he came forward his arms wrapping around her, squeezing almost too tight as he walked her inside the room. “Champ, loosen your grip.”   
  
“Aww, come on. You know you missed having your big strong man around.”   
  
“It’s nice to see you too.”   
  
“So why don’t we get inside that room of yours and start the celebrating a little early.”   
  
“Champ, your family just arrived. They are literally one floor below us. We need to greet them as a couple. What you’re wanting can wait.”   
  
“Or can be found in other places.” 

Waverly heard Champ’s words whispered under his breath. She tried to act like she didn’t, but she had. The nights of trying to resolve her brain with her heart over Champ were through. She had made her decision and she was sticking to it. Champ, despite his flaws, was her fiancé. She would marry him and love him in spite of them. She just wished he would celebrate it instead of tolerate it.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Robin served glass after glass of wine at the arrival party. Ironically only one bottle of the family’s label was opened and even it was only missing one glass. Right as the party started, Vera had snuck a bottle of Dom Perignon behind the counter with a tag addressing it to the “adorable young men who will have the worst days of their lives coming up.” A second bottle was placed with it reading “Vera’s reserve.” Robin had smiled at both of them many times throughout the evening as each guest had demanded a pour be done a certain way to breathe the wine or champagne. Each claiming their method far superior to the others. 

Waverly had walked down in a stunning floor length black dress. Jeremy had almost missed a note looking up. He maybe gay, but he could recognize a good look on someone. About thirty minutes later, the groom arrived in a wrinkled green dress shirt and black slacks. He had quickly been run back upstairs for an unwrinkled shirt and jacket by Waverly and his mother. In taming him into something presentable, was the only thing Prudence and Waverly were in agreement on.    
  
Jeremy was through his third piece when he was joined on the bench seat of the piano by Vera. Each time he had started a new number he had noticed how her foot would tap along to the melody. She had made her rounds in the room, her laughter bouncing off the walls giving the cold room a warmth to it. Most of the guests had politely nodded to him or just ignored him. The tip jar barely held anything besides a few ones. It wasn’t the money he was playing for anyways. It was Robin, who loved it when he played jazz. Robin, who was leaning on his hands staring at him with the biggest set of heart eyes between servings.    
  
“Guessing from those heart eyes going across the room every so often you and Robin are more than just co-workers.”   
  
Jeremy smiled, his feelings shining through his features. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”   


Vera patted his shoulder. “Good for you. Both of you.” She took a long swig from the glass of champagne she had snuck behind the desk with theirs. For whatever reason, she would not touch the family’s blends, which had amused Jeremy to no end.    
  
“Waverly looks stunning tonight.”    
  
“Yes she does.”    
  
“You knew her before this whole debacle?”    
  
Jeremy shook his head as he moved into playing Duke Ellington’s “In A Sentimental Mood”    
  
“I did not, but Robin did. They went to high school together.”   
  
Vera nodded. “I keep wondering what a wonderful sweet girl like her is doing with a buffoon like my nephew. Any thoughts? Someone from her past that scarred her?”    
  
Jeremy stuttered in playing trying to find the line to not cross. “I can’t say I know anything about that for sure.”   
  
Vera smiled, “But you have suspicions. It’s fine. I get it. Small town secrets. I just wish she’d act as smart as I know she is. I don’t want to see anyone stuck in that type of marriage. Well maybe one of my exes but that’s another story.”    
  
Jeremy looked over at Robin who was starting to look slightly panicked. It wasn’t noticeable to most, but for Jeremy, he knew that small twitch. He followed his line of sight until he saw Waverly, wine glass in hand staring at some of the artwork in the hall by the elevators. She was smiling warmly as she looked at it. Without a thought, his fingers slipped from the song he had been playing into Louis Armstrong’s version of “Dream A Little Dream Of Me.”

Almost lost in another world, Waverly looked happier than he had seen her since the arrival of the family. Happy, that was, until Prudence interrupted her thoughts by bringing over a photographer for pictures of her and Champ for the social section of the news.    
  
As she walked away, Robin seemed to relax, his eyes moving to Jeremy’s. He raised his eyebrows slightly before blowing out a relieved breath.    
  
“So what keeps grabbing her attention about those pictures and why does your boyfriend look relieved she’s no longer looking at them?” Vera lightly knocked his shoulder taking another sip from her glass.

“Don’t know what you’re referring to Vera.” Jeremy smiled through the fluster. Vera just hummed as she swayed along to the song. After a beat, she sat upright.   
  
“Interesting song choice to switch into as well, Mr. Chetri.”   
  
Jeremy panicked. His anxiety over what he had accidentally brought to her attention was rising. “Oh don’t worry, hun. I find it interesting. I’m not saying a word to anyone else. But do you know where a girl could go around here, preferably away from my family, to get a good stiff drink?”   
  
Jeremy smiled pointing out past the curtains of the window. “Shorty’s has the best drink mixologist in the region. Tell Rosita your likes, and she’ll fix you up.”   
  
“Good. Give me at least a half hour head start before anyone is told where I’m at.”   
  
With that Vera jumped up from her seat beside Jeremy stuffing a couple of hundreds into the fishbowl tip jar. She winked at him as she slinked past everyone heading for the door.    
  
“What was that about?” Robin asked as he stood behind Jeremy.   
  
“Vera knows something’s up. She’s having a blast trying to figure it out.”   
  
Robin panicked again. “If she figures it out…”   
  
“It’s fine. She hates the family and doesn’t want Waverly to marry Champ. She’s not going to cause problems. Well at least not here. She’s heading to Shorty’s to drink.”   
  
“I need to tell Waverly.”   
  
Jeremy grabbed his wrist as he went to walk off. He nodded at the tip jar before speaking. “No, you don’t. Those hundreds were a tip if we gave her a thirty minute head start.”   
  
Robin’s mouth hung open. He slowly closed it straightening his bowtie as he resumed a more formal posture. “Thirty minutes won’t hurt anyone.”   
  
Waverly had made two trips around the room greeting all of Champ’s family members. She drug him along if for no other reason than to make him remember people’s names and introduce her. Most of the time he was checking notifications on his phone. Business needs he would claim. For someone who did very little in the family business and had no access to funds from it, he stayed occupied by it. 

Her mind drifted throughout the night, the lights of Shorty’s barely visible through the window. She told herself it was because she could stand a drink that didn’t taste like grapes were squished by someone’s feet. While fighting a toe fungus. She told herself it was to see Rosita and ask for something to calm her nerves about the wedding. Nothing to do with a chance of seeing someone one more time. She told herself a lot of things. None of which were the truth and that made her stomach twist into knots. 

Her only salvation, Vera, had seemed to disappear not long after taking up residence on Jeremy’s piano bench. Waverly had loved that Vera was different from the rest of the family. Her blunt attitude reminded her of Gus so much she had instantly been drawn to her. Marrying into the Hardy’s had few upsides. Well one really, Vera.   
  
She excused herself from the party to find the ladies room. As she passed down the hall, she stared at the paintings there again. She had seen them before, though she couldn’t put her finger on exactly where. Something about them drew her in and caused a smile to form on what had otherwise been an exhausting night. Prudence had given a speech about how much joy Champ and Waverly’s upcoming nuptials had brought the family. She had continued on for much longer than necessary. Only when it was finished did Waverly dare to breathe a sigh of relief.    
  
“Where is Vera? She missed my speech?” Prudence had cornered Robin questioning him as if he was the keeper of all her guests. Waverly went forward to try to distract Prudence and save Robin. She saw Jeremy stare at his watch. He looked up at Robin then nodded an affirmative. Only then did Robin relax and begin to speak.    
  
“She’s decided to indulge in the local nightlife.” Waverly could see Robin swallow the gulp. Her mind raced at what nightlife Purgatory had to offer for someone like Vera. As she mentally scrolled through the list of places open at this hour, her mind settled on the one that caused her to choke on air. No, not there.    
  
“What does that mean?” Prudence asked her hand gesturing around the room as if it was the only thing going on in the town. She wasn’t far from correct. The prospect that she was anything but correct was causing Waverly’s skin to tingle in fear of what was coming.  _ No No NO! _ Her mind was screaming as she clasped her sweaty hands together.    
  
“She’s over at Shorty’s bar.” Jeremy replied as nonchalantly as could be.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“So she’s the aunt of the groom. She is one helluva fireball.” Rosita whispered to Nicole who had snuck in the supply closet after the unknown party had entered the bar. “I think she’s gonna be the only fun one of the bunch. The rest of the family is still at the hotel. Including her. So you should be safe for a few more minutes to sneak out.”   
  
“Rosie, honey, who you talking to back there. Bring out more people to party! Lord knows I need a break from the people that I am obligated to call family.”   
  
Vera was not drunk. Not by far, but she had been feeling good for the last thirty minutes thanks to the skillfully created concoctions Rosita had made based on her love for sweets. She had already convinced Randy Nedley to dance with her. The old man, grouchy as ever, had objected, but Vera was not one to be denied. It’s how they ended up dancing to the Everly Brothers crooning from the jukebox that it was time to wake up. Not a typical song heard at Shorty’s but one that had amused everyone watching. Randy ended up smiling in spite of himself.    
  
“At least there’s someone in the family to help keep her sane.” Nicole whispered as she went to take a step forward.   
  
Rosita’s hand landed firmly against her chest. “I promised you I would keep her safe. I promised her you wouldn’t be around. Dear Aunt Vera doesn’t need to meet you, Nicole. Wynonna told you things are complicated enough.”    
  
About that time a crash hit just on the other side of the door frame. “Well hello, Red. I’m sorry. I’ve been drinking, where’s my manners. I’m Vera.”   
  
“This is Rae, she owns the bar Vera.” Rosita replied before Nicole was able to say anything different.    
  
“Rae!! I love your bar. And your bartender is excellent. I’ll be spending every minute I can escape my family here.”    
  
“Glad to hear it. Let Rosita know if you need anything. I’m heading out for the night. You’re in good hands.”    
  
About that time the front doors of Shorty’s swung open. A parade of overdressed people lined from the doors back down the street to the Wainwright. Most entered the room with a look of interest finding themselves seats at the bar or at the tables. One in particular regarded the place with such indignation that she stood out above the rest.   
  
“Shit! My sister’s here to rain on the parade.” Vera whispered as she crouched behind the bar in an attempt to hide. Nicole went to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation until she glanced around the corner and her heart stopped. 

Walking into the room was Waverly Earp dressed head to toe in a form fitting black dress. A slit up to her knees revealing black high heels. A perfect string of pearls dripped down her neck ending in a pendant hanging perfectly between the opening of the halter top design. Nicole’s world stopped as Waverly looked demure in a place Nicole knew she once called a second home. Nicole’s mind flashed to another time. One where both of them were entering the bar together, Nicole’s arm wrapped around Waverly’s shoulder. That was just a ghost of the past. Reality was much colder and standing dead center of what was now her bar.   
  
“Shit she’s here.” Nicole whispered, taking a step back as her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage.    
  
“That’s what I said Rae. Shit!” Vera reiterated as she pushed herself as far back in the closet as she could.   
  
Nicole took two steps back knowing she was trapped now in the closet. Oh the irony of that. There was no way she was chancing another run in with Waverly after the other night. She stood in the shadows as Rosita gave her a look that told her don’t you dare come out of here. She agreed with her and stayed there as the bar roared to life.    
  
Rosita returned to her place at the bar smiling at Waverly as she finally spotted a familiar face in the crowd. “Sorry I didn’t dress for the occasion.”   
  
Waverly blushed, “I’m sorry to slam you like this. I didn’t think they’d come here. I just thought, then Vera. Speaking of, have you seen a fiery older woman…”   
  
“Vera, you’re drunk!!” Prudence’s exclamation rang out across the crowded room causing Rosita to grimace for her. As most of the family was quite used to their squabbles, no one reacted.   
  
“Am not. I’m just tipsy. There’s a difference.”    
  
Rosita smiled. “Oh yeah, I’ve seen her. She’s quite the dancer. Just ask the sheriff.”   
  
“Oh god.” Waverly groaned her face hitting the bar. “Did she embarrass herself?”   
  
Rosita pursed her lips then smiled as Waverly groaned even louder at the lack of answer. “Honestly little Earp, she’s fine. The woman yelling at her though. This should be fun.”   
  
“Excuse me, miss?” Prudence’s voice raised up above the roar of everything else as she snapped her fingers. Rosita turned to face her with gritted teeth. “I was told you would be carrying our family’s wine. I’ll have a glass of the chardonnay.”   


“I’m on it.” 

Rosita raised an eyebrow to Waverly as she reached under the bar, the place Waverly knew Shorty used to store the watered down versions to keep the locals sober when they had too much to drink. Her eyes widened as she realized Rosita had put the family’s wine in the well section reserved for the worst of the worst. She started giggling at the realization. “That’s appropriate I think.” 

Rosita smirked as she opened the bottle adding a little extra flair as she slid the glass over to Prudence. She slid another scotch on the rocks over to Vera who definitely looked like she could use something to deal with her sister.    
  
“So my wait staff is starting to take care of everyone else. What’ll it be for you Waverly?”   
  
Waverly relaxed. “I’m fine. I’m just glad this hasn’t been a disaster yet.”   
  
“Is that a fear you have?” Rosita asked as she took the first set of orders. Her ability to hold a conversation and mix had Waverly mesmerized as she put on a show for the crowd throwing bottles and flourishing each pour. “Because I promise all of us are working to make sure it isn’t. You’re in good hands.”   
  
“Did they teach you how to be a read people too where you learned how to do that?” Waverly pointed, her finger following the bottle spinning in the air.   
  
Rosita smiled over her shoulder. “No. I learned people from actually caring about someone’s story. Yours seems more complicated than you let on.”    
  
“Exactly what do you know?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow. “And why do you think it’s appropriate to talk about it here in front of everyone?”    
  
“I told you what I know, Waverly. If you haven’t noticed, your future mother-in-law is busy trying to boss around her sister. The rest of the family has found booths around the room and a few are at the other end of the bar. All of them are so entranced with each other that the only time they look up is when a bottle flies up.”   
  
To prove her point Rosita flipped a bottle from her hip behind her barely looking as it topped her shoulder to be caught by her opposite hand. The family followed the bottle as it flew through the air until it landed in Rosita’s hand. They returned to their previous conversations the moment the catch was made.   
  
“Things are never simple, Rosita. They’re precariously delicate. I’m marrying the person I’ve been told is the perfect man. I believe he loves me as best he can.”   
  
“But something keeps holding you back. That hesitation is visible for miles. Where is your fiancē tonight? Shouldn’t he be here at your side?”    
  
Waverly glanced around to the pool table finding Champ with his cousins that had arrived. When the four of them were together, trouble was bound to happen. She nodded towards them. “He’s over there.”   
  
Rosita leaned down on the bar watching the four taking turns sucking at playing pool. What she wouldn’t give to let Wynonna shark them for all the money she could. “Let me guess, the one with all the muscles, perfect white teeth, and blazer that looks like he was forced into it?”    
  
Waverly turned to meet Rosita’s gaze. “How did you do that?”    
  
Rosita smirked back, “I cheated. The other three were talking about taking him to Pussy Willows for a stag party later. Which don’t worry, the quality of the girls there won’t measure up to you.”   
  
“Quality has never been something he’s cared for.” Waverly mumbled.   
  
“Must be a family trait based on the wine.” Rosita retorted.   
  
Waverly laughed. Actually laughed for the first time that night. “Thank you for keeping her away from here tonight. I couldn’t have dealt with all of them and Nicole too.”    
  
Rosita felt a bit of guilt run through her as she replied. “My pleasure.”   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

  
“So how long have you been hiding in the closet? I thought you were past that.” Wynonna’s voice came from outside the door frame.    
  
“Your sister is out there.” Nicole whispered. “I was supposed to be warned before she came over here so I could leave.”    
  
Wynonna smiled as she chugged the bottle. “Don’t worry Rosita is distracting her.” Her brow creased, a thought flooding her own mind. “I wonder if she told her about us yet?”    
  
Nicole let out a small laugh. “That would still go over better than her finding out I’m here.”    
  
Wynonna shrugged. “I don’t know. Want to find out?”    
  
“NO!” The whisper was screamed as much as possible. Wynonna just smiled while starting to walk off. “Wynonna. No. This is a bad idea.”    
  
“Should’ve left earlier, Red.”    
  
About that time Vera stumbled back just past Wynonna and back into the closet. Her back hit the shelf as she slid down to the floor. “Look Rae has the right idea hiding back here away from everything.”    
  
Wynonna stopped in her tracks. She took one comically large step backwards so she could see inside the closet once again. Her questioning face stared back at Nicole while she mouthed  _ Rae? _   
  
Nicole whispered,  _ just go with it _ .    
  
“FIGHT!!” 

It was the call heard all across the bar called out by Champ’s cousins who chanted it a few more times. As expected everything came to a stand still, except Rosita who was already reaching under the bar for the shotgun kept there just in case. Something Curtis insisted on staying there to protect them even after the bar was sold. He claimed it was part of the deal. Nicole went to step forward when Wynonna reached out her hand holding Nicole back. “Stay in the shadows, I got this.”   
  
Nicole couldn’t help it, she peaked out despite Wynonna’s warning. It also helped that Vera was asking for a play by play. Who could deny her that? 

She leaned around the door frame until her eyes focused past the bar and the lights to the center of the room, Champ was squaring up with Pete York. 

Waverly had politely declined Pete’s advances. When she had informed him she was engaged, he had apologized and bought her a drink. Apparently buying someone a congratulatory drink was enough to send Champ into a jealous fury no doubt egged on by his cousins smiling from the pool table and taking bets on who would win the fight.   
  
“Champ, stop it. There is nothing to be jealous of!!” 

  
Waverly was standing between them, her hands firmly on Champ’s chest. Her future mother-in-law hollering for the police to be called. Waverly’s mind was spinning. She had been so afraid of her small town roots embarrassing her and here her future was destroying any chance she could ever return home for a visit without people talking.    
  
Nicole felt her whole body react. Her feet moved on their own accord pushing her body forward. There was no way she was letting Waverly get hurt. Not in her bar. She lunged and stopped short as Wynonna grabbed one of Champ’s arms as Nedley grabbed the other.    
  
“Who are those two restraining my son? Someone for the love of everything call the cops!!” Prudence yelled at anyone who would listen.   
  
“Lady, he is the cops. Meet Sheriff Nedley and Waverly’s sister Wynonna. My bouncer.” Rosita yelled from across the bar winking at Wynonna as she spoke. Wynonna wasn’t technically the bouncer, but if the boot fit that night, she was shoving it right up her future brother-in-law’s ass.   
  
“Why are they manhandling my son? They should be going after that other boy.”    
  
Nedley piped up this time, “Because I heard the whole damn thing. Pete was just buying her a drink to congratulate her on the engagement and impending nuptials when your son came over here and threatened him. Now if Mr. York wants to just let this go away, we’ll walk away and call it a night.”   
  
“Fine by me.” Pete grabbed his hat heading out. He turned momentarily to Waverly. “Good luck. Apparently you’ll need it. He’s definitely no...well nevermind.”    
  
Waverly, all five foot four of her, became a raging ball of fury. She wanted to scream at Champ. She wanted to yell at him for causing a scene in her hometown. She wanted to do so many things, but she was also so very exhausted. This was taking more out of her than she wanted to admit.    
  
“Go to the hotel, Champ. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”    
  
“But babe, I thought.”   
  
“No, Champ. Leave, please.”    
  
Waverly was not sure how long she stood there. It was only when Wynonna’s arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her against her that she registered people were leaving. She stood there taking comfort in one of the only sets of arms that had seen her at her worst.    
  
“You okay, baby girl?”    
  
Waverly nodded yes, turning in Wynonna’s embrace to look towards the bar. “So I guess this is how I get to introduce my fiance to the town. You were right you know. He’s not changed.”   
  
Wynonna guided her back to the bar, helping her sit on a stool. Rosita came over to them sitting another drink down in front of Waverly and a pour from the special reserve whiskey for Wynonna.    
  
“I guess the two of you know each other.” Waverly smiled, shaking her head.    
  
“Intimately.” Rosita replied before catching Wynonna’s cringe.    
  
“Wait…”   
  
Wynonna downed the entire glass of whiskey in one go. “Okay yeah, me and Rosita have our occasional tryst.”   
  
“You like chicks?” Waverly asked, her eyes widening.    
  
“I like people Waves.” Wynonna replied. “Is there an issue?”   
  
“What? NO! Wynonna, it’s not that. I’m just shocked. If Daddy...”   
  
“Yeah well that bastard’s dead so that’s not a problem.”    
  
Waverly sat there with her head in her hands. “I’ve gotten myself in quite a mess this time haven’t I?”    
  
Rosita sat down another glass of whiskey in front of Wynonna, “So why go through with it?”    
  
“It’s complicated.”    
  
Rosita’s simple reply left two people in that room stunned into silence. “Do you love him? That’s the simplicity of it. That shouldn’t be complicated.”    
  
Nicole sat laid back against the shelf in the supply room letting Rosita’s words sink in. Knowing how simple things once were and now. Now things were a tangled mess.    
  
“Rae?”    
  
“Yeah, Vera?” Nicole whispered.   
  
“Who did Waverly date from here that she can’t seem to get past?”    
  
“I don’t know, Vera.”    
  
Vera snuggled down into the corner starting to nod off. She was not going to be fun to get out of there when the place was finally emptied. “Yeah you do, Rae. And if I find out who it is, I’m begging them to save her from this. She deserves better.”    
  
“Yeah she does, Vera. She deserves everything she wants. Something I plan on trying to give her. Even if it’s killing me to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always come to the comments and yell at me. Let me know what you think of Vera. I'm always willing to discuss the fic with any of you. Actually it's my greatest pleasure to do just that.
> 
> Let me start the warnings here. Next chapter we go over what happened to Willa, Ward and Bobo. There is violence mentioned. Nothing gory, no extreme details, but it's still there. You're starting to get the hints of what happened, but the full story is still out there, lurking. Thank you for trusting me to flow this the way I need to for everything to come together.
> 
> Secrets are starting to unravel...


	5. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of a new day, the past resurfaces and secrets come out of the dark. Trigger Warnings: Gun Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for the next six weeks as 4b airs. The Monday after the last episode airs, we'll be right back here with a summary to catch you back up. So let's get to the warnings, we talk about what happened between Willa, Bobo, and Ward here. There's gun violence brought up but nothing in detail. This will not be the last warning for this. Just a heads up. 
> 
> I am so glad you guys are loving Vera. I hope you continue to love her as much as I do. Here I'll dive a little bit into when Waverly met Vera and just how close they had become. Vera's bingo moment at the end of the chapter is one of my favorite. I can just imagine this woman's face splitting grin that starts the unraveling of the mystery. One other thing. Rosita mentions watching soap operas at her Grandma's growing up. Unwittingly, my grandmother introduced me to my first crush, Heather Tom (aka Victoria Newman) thanks to her love of Young and the Restless. Summers at her house watching her soaps weren't bad at all...
> 
> So let’s get the thanks in order here. Thank you to FaithSky. You'll never know just how much having you in my life has enriched it. I am forever grateful to this show for bringing me this friendship. To iamthegaynerd, thank you for taking the time to look over this as well. Even with craziness going on in both of our lives, we still find a moment to catch up and sometimes that's exactly what I need. For the fic, I was incredibly paranoid I had missed a plothole. Having three sets of eyes helped.
> 
> Last, but most importantly, thanks to my incredible wife. Even when I hit my lowest points, you hold me and take over the things I always think I have to control. To the moon and back again, you still are my bestest friend. I love you.
> 
> For those looking for the songs that inspired this fic or just some background music while reading it, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UPvL9lAV5eLCFGDxH8Hjz?si=pzPUMfbkQ0qzyHDr6Kf10g). 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for new updates.

_ And if it was an open-shut case _

_ I never would've known from that look on your face _ \- Vera

Waverly had tossed and turned for hours. The images of Champ being drug backwards by her sister and the sheriff continued replaying on a nightmarish loop. She had been best friends with the current sheriff’s daughter. There were many nights that man had provided her with a home cooked meal when Ward was out doing God knows what. She finally sat bolt upright in bed. Her brow covered in sweat. She walked over to the chair pulling her robe around her. She looked out at the darkened sky, glancing over at the alarm clock informing her a new day had dawned. It was now four in the morning.    
  
Maybe she just needed to talk this out with Champ, get him to understand he had to be on good behavior for her, not just his mother. Money was how his mother motivated him. Maybe she could use sex to persuade him. She hated it always came down to that, but if it worked, who was she to argue with it. After all, she was promising to be his only partner for life. She just wished there were reassurances she would be his only one.    
  
Waverly knocked on the door waiting for a shuffling sound inside. When it did not come, she knocked again thinking maybe he was passed out and the louder noise would wake him. She was turning around rolling her eyes when she heard the door open at the end of the hall. Vera, looking a little worse for the wear, stepped out. Her eyes squinted then widened before they seemed to focus. Once she recognized Waverly, a smile crossed her face. Waverly smiled back because with Vera, how could you not. The woman had saved her on so many occasions, Waverly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was the only highlight of marrying into the family.    
  
On their second date, Champ had insisted on bringing her to a soiree thrown by his parents. She was barely introduced to anyone. Champ paid her little attention when around others. She was his arm candy. His exact words which had eaten her alive much more than she wanted to admit. All the knowledge and languages inside her mind reduced to nothing more than her looks. 

When he had told her to entertain herself while he and the guys smoked cigars, she found a quiet corner to figure out how to leave without it looking bad. Vera was hurriedly walking through the room when she had spotted Waverly. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her gold lamé pants suit brightening up the otherwise drab colors of the room. She was always quite the sight. Almost always a welcome one.    
  
“Waverly right? Champ’s date?”   
  
Waverly nodded as she replied “Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Did he run off and leave you to smoke cigars with the boys?” Her voice softened as she questioned Waverly.   
  
“Yes, but how did you know that?”   
  
It was Vera’s turn to smile. “Because that’s what all the guys do. Come on, follow me. We’ve got a poker game going in the pool house. You know how to play?”   
  
“My uncle Curtis taught me once, but I don’t have anything to wager. Thank you though.”   
  
“Nonsense girl. I’ve got your buy in if you’ll just come play with us. I need one more person to play and the last thing I want to do is invite my sister. Oh and I hope you don’t mind, we’re drinking Scotch. No one can stand the family wine.”    
  
“I couldn’t. I should go…” Waverly started the sentence when Vera reached her hand out touching her arm ever so lightly.    
  
“With me to the poolhouse to play poker. What’s it going to hurt?” There was a warmth in her smile and a glimmer in Vera’s eye that told Waverly she shouldn’t turn down the invitation. She found herself actually looking forward to the idea of following this crazy woman away from the toxic masculinity and pretentiousness that had coated the whole night. Because again, what could it hurt?   
  
It hurt, her sides as she couldn’t stop laughing at the crazy stories Vera and her friends told. Who knew a group of middle aged women could be so much fun? She might not have believed all the stories except the women had pictures to back them up. Right down to Vera in the captains hat of the cruise ship. Waverly’s guessing she really did get to drive it through the Caribbean.   
  
“Waverly? Honey is that you?”   
  
“Hi, Vera.” Waverly whispered as she moved down the hall closer to the woman so as not to wake any other family members still sleeping. “I was just looking for Champ. To talk.”   
  
Vera’s smile dropped. Waverly knew instantly she wasn’t going to like her answer. “He’s still not back, I take it?” Her mind seemed to struggle as she shuffled through her thoughts, finally landing on one. “How late is Pussy Willows open?”    
  
Waverly sighed, “Three in the morning.”    
  
“Oh.” Vera said contemplatively. “And what time is it now?”   
  
“Nearly five.” Waverly let out a small sigh. She should have known her future fiancē and his wild child cousins had snuck off to the only knocker locker within a hundred mile radius. It really was too much to ask Champ to be faithful. Even in her hometown. She let a single tear brim, not letting it release. No, concealing emotions had become her own mask she wore for everyone to see.   
  
“Oh...OH!” Vera exclaimed. “Well honey, I wish I could say I was shocked. I’m sorry. I’m sure that’s not what you want to hear. I don’t quite understand why someone as sweet as you went after an asshole like him.”    
  
“I love him Vera.” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest as she said the words. Not in anger, but more so to comfort herself. Her fingertips digging into her arms as she held herself, cold from more than just the chill of the night.    
  
“No you don’t. You love another.” Vera whispered the words, but in her hungover state, whispers were closer to spoken very loudly. Vera’s gaze had been diverted away when she said it.    
  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure what Vera was getting at and if she was being honest, she was already too exhausted for her brain to overthink the statement. She needed sleep, actual rest.    
  
Vera popped up. “Honey I’m hungover. I need greasy food and coffee. What time does that diner open up? I know the cute boys in the lobby told me, but I was busy trying to distract Prudence from beating them up too much.”    
  
“Five.”    
  
“Great, join me for breakfast then.”   
  
“Vera, I appreciate it, but I’m not hungry.” 

Waverly knew better. Vera was rarely denied what she wanted. Not because she demanded it be done much as Prudence does. Vera was quite the opposite. Vera actually cared about people and their problems. Her intentions, while sometimes misguided, were always pure.    
  
Vera shuffled to her door, her hand on the knob. “Yeah and I’m hungover, but neither of us are getting anymore sleep. Besides, you wouldn’t let an old woman wander the streets alone now would you? What if something happened to me?”   
  
Waverly was more worried what would happen to Purgatory if Vera was left up to her own devices. That’s how Waverly ended up in a booth sitting across from Champ’s aunt who was now on her third cup of coffee. It’s how Waverly figured out from the smells coming from the kitchen, she was in fact hungry. It was quiet still with only the first early morning patrons shuffling in and out of the place.    
  
“I’ve got to thank Rosita and Rae.” Vera suddenly piped up as if an epiphany had struck her. “I still don’t know how they got me out of the storage closet and back to the hotel. The sweet things left Advil on the nightstand.”   
  
Waverly assumed Rae was one of the waitresses running drink orders for Rosita last night. She didn’t give it much thought. Maybe she shouldn’t have just overlooked the fact her mind twinged at the name. It was similar to someone’s middle name, but Rae was a common name. So she let it slip. Her mind was still floating between last night's ordeal and the fact Champ was undoubtedly keeping someone else’s bed warm. She sighed looking out the window of the diner watching the sun start to rise over the mountains.    
  
“I guess I can just stop by there later. I’m sure someone is there early to set things up.”    
  
Waverly panicked for a second realizing that the person Vera might find would be Nicole. This woman was already too smart for her own good. She had already called out Waverly at the engagement, granted privately. She had taken Waverly’s hand inspecting the ring that adorned it. Waverly was quickly informed it was cubic zirconia. Then Vera did something Waverly had never seen. She begged Waverly to reconsider. The whole family had toasted their engagement. They had brought out a vintage wine from the cellar. Vera, normally the life of any party, was sober for once.    
  
“Waverly.” She had started, “Not him. He’s not the one for you. You know that. I know that. Why are you going through with this?”    
  
Waverly tried to smile through the tears she had formed. Everyone thought it was tears of joy. That facade she had perfected the last year keeping them at bay. Vera though could see through the bullshit and she said as much.   
  
“Please Waverly, drop his hand and leave him standing there speechless and the family can deal with their champagne problems. I know this nice guy, Perry. His family owns a large ranch I vacation at when I need a break. Let me introduce you to him.”   
  
“Vera, I’m marrying Champ.” The words left a taste in Waverly’s mouth she couldn’t quite get out. The bitterest of fruit she had bit into and was now forced to swallow as it started to trickle down her throat and cause her stomach to twist into knots of nausea.    
  
“I know you’re not a gold digger honey. I know you too well for that. So why? I just can’t...”   
  
She had wished right then she could tell Vera everything. She felt maybe this woman who she had come to rely on to escape the formal parties would keep the secret and understand. She had almost told her right then, Daddy approved of Champ. It was the last thing he ever said to Waverly. “You’re lucky a boy like that chose you. Better hang on to him. You won’t find better.”   
  
The next week, Waverly would debate leaving Champ because she knew she deserved better. Her heart ached from the pain he had put her through and the longing it still held for another. Then the phone call from Wynonna. Daddy was dead. So was Willa. 

Waverly had known Willa ran as far away from Ward as she could. Waverly had done the same, but she was not the favorite. It seemed even having Ward’s favor was a damnation. What she didn’t know until she came back home for the funeral was that Willa had started dating a fugitive, Robert Svane. Bobo as he was called. Ward was furious and determined to take Bobo down for the theft and blackmail he was involved in. Including the blackmail Bobo had on Ward thanks to Willa. Waverly wondered what secrets had been exchanged, but it didn’t matter in the end.

Ward went in solo when he found them hiding in an old barn. Gun drawn, recklessly firing until his clip was empty then switching to another. When the first return fire rang out, only then did he radio the station where he was and call for backup. The sounds of four other guns echoing might have been when he realized he was screwed. 

By the time Nedley’s cruiser flew onto the scene, Ward and Willa both were dead. Bobo was holding Willa’s body sobbing. He admitted to shooting Ward because Ward had shot Willa in the crossfire. The only comfort was that someone, no matter how horrible the person, had loved Willa unconditionally. 

With the warrants out for his arrest already, Bobo was spending a long time in jail. The joint funeral had been a blur. The only definitive moment she could recall was Wynonna sneaking out the back of the chapel as the service concluded. A flash of red close on her heels. 

Wynonna had refused to sit in the family section. Waverly had suspected it was so she could easily escape to drink. Honestly she didn’t blame Wynonna. She had debated sneaking a flask into her purse as well. Closure was not going to be found for any of them now. Not that they had ever expected it.

Champ had traveled with her for the services. He had played the part of the doting boyfriend so well. He had held her hand through the services. Stood beside her as so many greeted her and gave their condolences. She had been the only one standing there. Wynonna disappeared. 

She wanted to blame her sister, but she understood. If she had her preference, they would have just buried them in the family plot and walked away. That would have been easier than hearing everyone’s lies about what a wonderful man Ward Earp was. He destroyed everything he touched. Including what meant the most to Waverly. 

The fact Champ was there, Ward’s final words, and that one other conversation was why she had said yes. In spite of herself.    
  
Instead she had covered Vera’s hand with her own. She smiled forcing everything she had into it. “Vera, it’s fine. I’m a lucky girl.”    
  
“Thought you were smarter than this Waverly.” Vera went to turn, but before she did she turned with the most serious expression Waverly had ever seen across her face. A tear brimmed in the older woman’s eyes. Waverly gulped knowing that now she was not only hurting herself, but also Vera. Everyone she loved, she was doomed to hurt. “You are smarter than this. I’ve come to think of you as a daughter Waverly. I hope you understand I’m harsh, but it’s because I only want the best for you. I’ll always be here for you.”   
  
Back in the present, Waverly watched as Champ’s truck drove down the street headed for the hotel. At least if he was satisfied he would leave her alone for the rest of the day. Vera followed her gaze watching as he turned the corner hitting the curb. Neither one said anything. What was there to say in a moment like that? Waverly felt her chest tighten, anxiety rearing its ugly head once again. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. It did nothing to release the tension.

“You know I could quit interrogating everyone here if you’d just tell me who you keep looking over your shoulder for.” Vera was staring directly at her over the cup of coffee. Her eggs and bacon long gone as was half her stack of pancakes. Vera was definitely starting to feel a little more sober. That mischievous sparkle had returned to her eyes, challenging Waverly to deny her.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Vera.” Waverly feigned confusion.   
  
“Everyone thinks I’m a crazy old coot. I’ve been around though. Whoever the person is that you truly love, whatever happened, I’m gonna figure it out. I’m so close already. I know they’re here in this town. You wouldn’t have chosen it otherwise, unless you just wanted to hear my sister gripe.”   
  
“There’s not a story Vera. This isn’t another adventure for you to go off on. My life isn’t some great mystery for you to solve.”   
  
Vera reached her hand across the table placing it over Waverly’s. “Then why aren’t you living instead of drowning?”

\---------------------------------------------

  
“That woman is the life of the party. She could give Wynonna a run for her money.” Rosita laughed as her and Nicole discussed the night before.   
  
“Yeah but she was the nicest drunk I’ve ever escorted out of here.” Nicole smiled at the memory of sweet Vera telling them they would hurt their backs helping her up. Then her insistence on being wheeled back to the hotel strapped to a dolly was too much. She did ride in a luggage cart from downstairs to her room. Nicole had been fairly impressed with Robin’s idea. Her mind returned to the present as Rosita slid past her.   
  
“I’ll let her get wasted here anytime she wants. Did you see the hundred she left in the tip jar?”   
  
Rosita pulled the bill from her pocket flashing it to Nicole’s shocked face. “I know it was her because none of the family tipped even close to that. It showed up on the top right after we put her on the stool to finish closing up. She was sober enough to do that.”    
  
Both women were suddenly stopped mid conversation as the door creaked open. Vera walked in slowly dropping her sunglasses as her still somewhat bloodshot eyes adjusted to the dimmed lighting. When her eyes finally spotted the two of them, her smile returned tenfold.    
  
“Rosita!! Rae!! I had hoped you’d be here.”    
  
Nicole almost faltered at the name called out, but she quickly smiled back remembering why Vera called her that.    
  
“Sorry Vera, we’re technically closed if you’re looking for a pick me up.” Rosita laughed as the woman took a seat at the bar. 

Nicole had to admit the woman’s infectious smile and verbose personality could change the mood of any room. Maybe Nicole would understand Waverly’s decision more if she was marrying Vera. At least Nicole wouldn’t feel the same kick in the gut every time she saw Champ’s name on paperwork in her office.    
  
“I’m good until later tonight I think.” Vera looked at the bottles lining the back wall shuddering at the thought of another hangover. “I only tend to be that drunk when having to deal with my sister.”   
  
Rosita reached over; her hand covering Vera’s, smiling warmly as the woman returned her gaze. “Let me make you something to help with the hangover then.”    
  
“I’d be in your debt forever dear.”    
  
Rosita patted Vera’s hand as she turned back to the bar and started to mix together a concoction of teas and syrups. Vera watched for a moment before her attention was turned back to Nicole when she moved from leaning against the island in the middle of the bar.    
  
“Oh that reminds me why I’m here. You two girls were so amazing last night helping me back to my room. The Advil was such a great thing to wake up to. You know how to take care of an old woman.”   
  
Nicole replied back, “It was nothing Vera. We were happy to make sure you made it back safely.”   
  
A notification rang out across the empty bar. Vera groaned as she pulled her phone from her purse, the case more bedazzled than any 90’s jean jacket ever thought of being. Vera squinted at the message on her screen before popping it open.    
  
“Speaking of my lovely sister. She’s sent me the pictures for the press release. She thinks the papers actually  _ want _ to publish stories about our family. Ninety percent of them they ignore. The other ten percent, it’s a slow news day.” She shakes her head as she scrolls through the text to find the pictures underneath. As she inspects it, Rosita drops off the drink she had been preparing. The steaming cup is carefully picked up with one hand as Vera’s eyes continued scrolling through her phone. Vera took a sip, humming as the liquid hit.    
  
“You, my dear Rosita, are a godsend.” 

Rosita elbows Nicole softly before whispering to her. “I think the best in the region needs a raise.”   
  
“Yes she does.” Vera remarks without looking up. She sits her phone down on the bar slowly turning around the device to face Rosita and Nicole. “Look at this. Champ looks like such an idiot. He’s not even looking at the camera or his lovely fiancē. Did you know we had to send him back upstairs twice to get him to come down in a shirt that wasn’t wrinkled or stained? Poor Waverly had to wrestle him into that blazer.”    
  
Nicole glanced down, not wanting to look. The moment her eyes landed on Waverly in that dress, she couldn’t stop. She was entranced, the vision of Waverly walking into the bar the night before flashing into her memory. She took an audible gulp, as her mind stopped on that image. Her heart rate picked up as her body betrayed her. She felt a string of emotions flood through her each one stabbing harder than the previous one. A knife cutting deep inside her, yet she couldn’t pull it out, getting off on the pain of it.    
  
After a long pause, Nicole finally looked up to find Rosita and Vera both staring at her. “Yep, looks like a real boy-man.” The words were not sincere, they were squeaked out. She had not even noticed Champ in that picture. She found Vera’s eyes glued to her every movement as she turned the phone back around. The woman’s eyes bored into her, questioning without speaking a word. Rosita cleared her throat, finally breaking the tension that had seeped into the room filling it faster than last call on Friday night.    
  
“Should we expect you back here tonight, Vera?”    
  
Vera snapped out of her train of thought. “I should say no. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner. Well they’re calling it that but it’s just another excuse for my sister to dress up and party. It’s a masquerade. Actually why don’t the two of you show up? I could use the company.”    
  
“No can do for me. I have to hold down the bar in case you decide to escape.” Rosita winked at Vera as she spoke. “But Rae here could use a night out.”   
  
“Rosita, no. The promise.” Nicole gritted her teeth as she forced the words out.   
  
Vera lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yes Rae!! You have to come with me tonight. You’d be saving me from the boredom.”   
  
“It’s a masquerade. I don’t have a mask or…”   
  
“Oh I got that covered. I ordered six because I wasn’t sure what I’d feel like that night. I’ll bring one. Meet me in the lobby at seven.”    
  
Rosita’s brow creased, “I thought it started at six? That’s what the paperwork said anyways.” When Vera’s eyes started to question, Rosita offered a further explanation. “I’m making sure there’s plenty of libations.”    
  
“Bless you child. Tell me I don’t have to sneak my own in there.”   
  
“For you Vera, I’ll make sure there’s a special bottle hidden in the DJ booth. Jeremy will keep it safe for you.”    
  
“Ah, then it’s settled. At seven Rae will meet me in the lobby. We’ll be fashionably late.” Vera studied Nicole for just a moment before nodding. “What color are you planning on wearing?”    
  
Nicole stuttered as did her mind. “I..I don’t know? How formal? I don’t have a tux.”   
  
“Oh honey, it’s a formal event for Prudence not me. Just show up in a nice shirt and black pants. I’ll go with a silver mask. That should contrast nicely with your red locks.”    
  
With that the woman jumped from the bar stool, reaching over to finish the hangover cure. She slapped down a twenty before Rosita pushed it back to her. “This one’s on the house.”   
  
Vera’s shock faded into a smile. “You’re too sweet. See you tonight, Rae.”   
  
As the door creaked shut Nicole finally found her words. “You just stood there and let her drag me into that hotel tonight. Where she is. I promised to stay away. Wynonna has told me to stay away from her. I promised myself I would stay away. You even promised to keep me away from her. What the hell, Rosita?!”    
  
Despite the continuous rise in Nicole’s volume and anger, Rosita never flinched. She rarely was shaken by things which is what made her such a great manager of the bar. “I promised to keep you away from her here at the bar. I never mentioned the Wainwright.”    
  
“This is a horrible idea. You know it.”    
  
“Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed watching soap operas growing up? I spent every summer on my grandma’s living room floor glued to the stories portrayed there.” Rosita pinched Nicole’s cheek as she walked past her. “Besides who could ever deny Vera what she wants?”

\----------------------------------------   
  
Vera walked through the door, a mission on her mind. She knew Jeremy should be watching the desk since she had seen Robin headed out to take care of some details of the wedding. Jeremy was much easier to catch off guard than Robin. She loved him, of course she did, but she knew he was holding back and not as easy to crack. She just needed a little luck to guarantee her theory was dead on.    
  
“Jeremy, hun.” She called out waving to catch his attention. He looked up smiling back at her.    
  
“Vera, nice to see you up and about. I heard you had quite the night.”   
  
“Oh honey I can feel it this morning. Rosita fixed me up a drink after breakfast that solved it. I’m getting way too old to be drinking that much. When you have your sister in there griping at you the entire time, the drinks go down like water until you stand up. Then you’re no longer standing. I spent half the night on the floor of a supply closet hiding out.”   
  
“Sounds like a wild night.”   
  
“Oh yeah not half as bad as poor Waverly. I got the play by play from the bar owner who kept me company. Rae is such a nice lady. Her and Rosita helped me back here and left Advil on the nightstand.”   
  
Jeremy’s brow knit in confusion as he laughed, “Wow, you must’ve been drunk. Nicole is the name of the bar owner, not Rae.”    
  
Bingo.    
  
Jeremy continued, “ Yeah tall, red hair? That sound like her?”    
  
Vera covered her mouth in mock horror. “Oh my gosh, I’ve been calling her the wrong name all day. I’m going to have to go over there and apologize to that poor girl. Thank you for correcting me.”    
  
“Aww, for you Vera, anything you need.”    
  
“Such a sweetheart.”   
  
Vera headed to the elevator doors. As they dinged shut, her smile widened. Rae was Nicole. Obviously Rae was a cover so she wouldn’t bring that name up. A name she wasn’t supposed to know, yet she did. 

She had wondered who Nicole was the one time she heard Waverly cry out for her in her sleep. She had at first assumed it was the sister that had died until she found out about the W names of all the sisters. That mystery was uttered in her labored slumber on the bed at Vera’s after a Christmas party where Champ had disappeared again. Said with such a reverence and longing that even she had stopped to live in the thickness that filled the room with. Waverly’s hands had reached out, her brow furrowing in her sleep as she softly said the name one last time.

Thus is why “Rae” couldn’t take her eyes off of Waverly’s photo this morning. Those heart eyes unmistakable. The gulp explained. Every little piece of the puzzle fell into place. It’s why the room had filled with an intensity palpable to anyone entering. It’s why “Rae.” No, Nicole had hid in the closet last night when the family walked in. The final words Nicole thought Vera was too asleep to hear ringing in her ears.    
  
_ She deserves everything she wants. Something I plan on trying to give her. Even if it’s killing me to do it. _   


“Same Nicole.” With the resolve of a woman on a mission she smiled deviously. “Baby let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we return, we may have had a canon Wayhaught wedding, but we have this one to still sort out. We have a rehearsal dinner to crash. A couple of special guests showing up and a moment on the dancefloor brings things back to the way they were for just a minute. All Nicole's pain will fit perfectly in the palm of Waverly's freezing hand. It's delicate. 
> 
> Hit me up in the comments and let me know what you think of the revelations of the past in this chapter and of Vera's determination to figure out this mystery. 
> 
> Until April 12th, take care dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of quick notes. The first line of Ivy, "I'd meet you where the spirit meets the bones." The place I describe Nicole taking her to is a real place claimed to be the gravesite of the namesake of the mountain. Serendipitous? Maybe. And yes the stone house, almost as important as a field. Maybe a few of you will understand that reference.
> 
> Also just because a song is about a certain emotion, doesn't mean I didn't just pull a single line from the song for the chapter. I found verses that spoke to me from a character's perspective. Hopefully that works for you guys as well. It's a bit of a slow start, but hit the comments and let's get some opinions. 
> 
> Secrets are made to be found out eventually. A general theme for this AU.
> 
> Next week Waverly runs into a certain someone from her past and sparks fly, but in the opposite way of the song.


End file.
